Captured Hearts
by Abbyforth
Summary: complete, finally! Co-written with dark phionix! AU, takes place at the end of Eldest. Eragon and Arya are to pass one last test given them by their mentors Brom and Oromis. They are to lose some sight and power, venturing into our world. They are sent to a school for the blind... More info inside.
1. Prologue

CHILDREN of MYTH TRILOGY

BOOK 1: CAPTURED HEARTS

By

Abbyforth and dark phionix

With help from

whitewolf819 and azuru99

Full summary: This takes place during Eldest. At the end of Eragon's training, Brom and Oromis give him and Arya one last test/mission. In this they will lose part of their sight and most of their powers. They are sent to a school for the blind where there are supposed people who could help them in the struggle to come. As they fight to figure out why they were sent there, they encounter modern marvels, teenage life at its weirdest, and a way of living that is both insightful and chaotic to experience. In this story you will see into the lives and perspectives of not just Eragon and Arya, but also people with real life visual problems and how they are just like you. This is a good story with lots of humor and maybe a kiss or two, depending on what you call a kiss. I don't know if tears will be shed, but maybe, you will get a new look at Arya and Eragon from our point of view.

Prologue

It was the last day. Eragon and Arya stood waiting for Brom and Oromis' orders to go and hopefully, enjoy the last of the time they would stay in Du Weldenvarden. There were rumors whispered that Nasuada was preparing for battle. Rumors most likely, but still both were anxious to see the truth for themselves. Brom and Oromis appeared out of the house Oromis lived in.

"We have decided to send you both on one last test. This is made to see if you can truly work as a team with both Arya and Saphira in unfamiliar terrain and culture. You might also find some recruits to help our cause. This people have magic within, even though they do not know this. You have two months to fulfill this mission and come back or all is lost, I fear." Oromis said to Eragon in a mild tone, although the statement was a shock for both.

"Where this place is and what great people live there that are more qualified than our own?" asked Eragon.

"Not where exactly but when, this is a separate dimension from our world and in some ways more advanced in others they are less so. We are sending you to the 21st century to a land called America. You will be losing some of your sight and power to be more inconspicuous. Both of you will have physical transformations, for in their world you are things of story and myth. Many a magical and mystical being has wandered into their realm unprotected, and they were slaughtered, or hidden away, and few rarely have lived on into this age of the race you will be sent to. Be wary for Galbatorix may know of such portals and guess at what is going on. May the stars watch over you, you leave immediately."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ABBY

"Today class," said Mrs. Tate, "I have a few announcements before you start your blogs."

"Oh my!" said Li Qin (AKA Rebecca) loudly.

"Let her talk!" Andy mumbled.

"Thank you Andy." said Mrs. Tate pretending she hadn't been interrupted. "We are going to have a new member in class."

"Who?" asked Jillian. I knew she would already be thinking of ways she could "befriend" the new student. Then I realized we didn't even know the gender of the student.

"His name is Eragon." Oh great. I could see it now, Jillian trying to hit on Eragon. My musings were interrupted by the door opening. The voice of Mrs. Mowry said "This is your English class."

She turned to us and said, "Guys, this is Eragon. He is new here so please make him welcome."

"Hey Eragon!" said Rebecca enthusiastically. When he spoke, it was with a strange accent that I couldn't place.

"Thank you." Those two words bounced around the room in the silence that followed.

"The rest of the period we will introduce ourselves and talk." said Mrs. Tate.

"Yay!" Rebecca cheered. We went around the room starting with Jillian.

"Hey, I'm Jillian Quigley and I live in Seattle. I love animals and Victoria Stillwell is my idle!" she said happily.

"Don't worry," I cut in swiftly before she got going, "you don't have to know who Victoria Stillwell is. She makes us watch it in the cottage." I tried to sound reassuring. Andy went next.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Andy and I want to be a rapper." he mumbled. So far Eragon had said not a word. Rebecca went next.

"Hey, I'm Rebecca or Li Qin, I'm from China. I like listening to music and playing in band!" Still no response. What was up with this guy? I seriously hoped Tyler could get a response out of him and I was glad he was the next to go.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. I'm the Student Council President so don't hesitate to ask me any questions."

"Thank you Tyler, I will most likely seek you out for any questions we may have." He finally said smoothly. What was up with the way he spoke? It was like he was from another time or something. I shrugged it off as it was at last, my turn.

"Hey, I'm Abby. I like reading and writing and listening to music. I live in Chapman Cottage so if you have any questions about the campus, you can come to me."

"Thank you. I will pass what you said along to my companion." He spoke carefully as if he didn't want to give too much away. I vowed right then and there I would get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ABBY

I didn't realize what Eragon meant until we got back to the cottage after school was out. I rang the bell to get someone to answer the door. Eventually, Autumn answered the door with her customary "Hi Abby."

It was then I realized more people were in the front room than normal. I recognized Mrs. Mowry's voice. I wondered why on earth she'd be here, but was soon enlightened. A smooth female voice answered Mrs. Mowry. "Thank you for your hospitality." My interest was piqued. This must be Eragon's "companion" he had spoken about. My questions were soon answered by Mrs. Mowry who must have spotted me.

"Abby? Can you come over for a second?" I stepped over. "This is Arya, she's with Eragon." Mrs. Mowry informed, by way of introduction. I put out my hand in the general direction I thought Arya might be and found her hand. It was smooth and cool and she gripped firmly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said carefully releasing my hand. We lapsed into silence and as it didn't look like she was going to start off I asked, "So what grade are you in?"

"I am in the tenth grade." she answered without a flaw to her smooth wording. I wondered who her parents were; I couldn't imagine another smooth velvet voice like hers. My analysis of Arya was interrupted by the arrival of someone.

"Oh good, you found the place." said Eragon's voice from right beside Arya. It must have startled her too because she snapped an intelligible sound of annoyance.

"Don't do that!" she finally snapped.

"Sorry!" he responded. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "idiot."

"I am _not_ an idiot!" he said hotly. I listened as they fought with interest. What were they, really? From the sound of things, they were together, but I couldn't be sure and I wasn't about to ask one of them for fear of being perceived as a nosy snoot...

I was interrupted yet again by the doorbell right over my head. "Oww!" I yelled on reflex. I heard Jackie come in and go to the kitchen. I was about to leave when I heard Autumn say "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie!" very loudly.

She of course responded with "Autumn, Autumn, Autumn!" equally as loud. Even if it was strange, it did accomplish one thing. I realized the fight that was previously going on behind me had ceased. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I heard Eragon lean over and whisper in my ear.

"Are those two sane?"

I chuckled and replied. "Yes, it's just one of those weird blind school things, you'll get used to it."

Autumn walked over to us and said, "Abby, can you show Arya to her room please? Dinner will be in 15 minutes."

I agreed and turned in the direction to the hall while Automn turned to Eragon.

"Eragon, I know this is your first day here so if you are more comfortable staying nears someone you know, and then you can eat with us." Autumn invited.

"He doesn't have to." said Arya earnestly.

"If that would be all right with you I would prefer to have dinner to meet more people and stay near Arya." Was his swift answer.

Well, that answered the relationship question. Even so, I still wondered why they were so close and why they had come to the blind school together.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ERAGON

I stood outside of the forbidden hall waiting for Arya and the girl, Abby to return. I got bored and decided to go sit in one of the weird table chairs. I surreptitiously studied my surroundings or at least what I could see of them. Everything looked so fragile and alien. Boxes with strange buttons and lights sat on a low shelf. My mentors had said that these were computers. What use they served, I didn't know. One of the supposed sane girls bumped into me and introduced herself.

"Hi?"

"Hello."

"Who are you?"

"I am Eragon. Who are you?"

"Jackie, Cool name, I've never heard a name like that. So where do you live?"

"Um, here for now."

"Well yeah, everyone lives here for the week what about the weekend."

My mind raced to answer her question somewhat truthfully. What had that one woman said? "Oh, we are not too sure we will stay with two different families and switch back and forth between them."

"So it's like foreign exchange, that's cool. My friend Li Qin is from China, she is here for a year or more."

"I met her, very interesting character."

Our conversation ceased as Arya, Abby, and another girl came down the hall. This girl had the most exquisitely colored hair. Even compared to the other two her hair was her most dominant feature.

"Eragon, this is Aubree," Abby announced.

"Nice to meet you," I said

"You to," she murmured smiling.

"Now that that's over with, I am going to go do my homework before dinner." Exclaimed Jacki.

I heaved a sigh as Jackie disappeared into the forbidden hall.

"Are you okay?" asked Abby in a concerned voice.

"Yes, just glad to not be bombarded with questions I cannot answer very well."

"Well, that's Jackie for you," Abby commented. Silence rained for a couple of minutes. Then from within the long haul a shriek was heard.

"TIME FOR DINNER!"

I think I jumped about five feet in the air and stumbled into Aubree.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

I noticed that she had grabbed my arm to steady both of us. She let go with her cheeks burning. I turned to see Arya staring at us, a smirk on her face.

"Who in all goodness was that?" she asked in a bewildered tone.

"Oh, that was just Kelsey. She is the loudest around here. You do not want to see her when she is hyper." Autumn commented.

"Warning noted we will not cross paths with her when she is hyper. I responded quickly.

"Dinner is ready, first come first serve." Autumn called.

We all lined up and were given plates with some kind of meat sauce over a biscuit, and some sort of salad.

"Just the salad please." asked Arya, her usual politeness ever present.

"Come sit with us!" called Aubree and Abby from a nearby table.

We walked over and sat at a round table made of some hard material, definitely not wood. Our table was most likely the quietest. Only Abby, Aubree, Jackie and a new girl who had brown hair talked. The new girl spoke in low tones.

At another table, the noise was close to unbearable. A girl with fiery red hair was talking animatedly with another who looked to be not really hearing her. How she could manage this I did not know. Some other girls just sat and ate their food mechanically, as if they were in their own worlds.

Arya leaned over to my ear. "Why did Brom send us here of all places, it makes no sense. There are better things we could be doing."

I looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening and spoke in a whisper, "My guess is as good as yours, but there must be a good reason. Brom would not send us to such a perilous world for a laugh."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AUBREE

I stared at him beside me at the dinner table. Abby had informed me that there was something odd about the new students while I was in my room trying out the new Mideval garb I had purchased. They did not look too odd to me, but then I was not the detective that she was. They both had strange accents but that was not too abnormal.

Dinner ended and as we put our plates into the dishwasher, Jillian asked for quiet.

"Victoria Stillwell is on tonight, who wants to watch it?"

There was a collective groan from the room and only one or two cheers. "Hasty escape time," whispered Abby and we all filed out the door. I winked at autumn and she nodded back.

The evening was cool and refreshing. Eragon pointed at one of the school's form of amusements and asked, "What is that?"

I gave him a funny look and thought '_note to self, Abby was right.'_

"That, my friend, is a tire swing. You sit on it and people push you. It is a lot of fun."

"Can I try?" he asked mockingly.

I gave my most evil smile. "Sure, if you're not scared."

"Aubree, I don't know if this is such a good idea…" Abby trailed off as she realized my plan.

Eragon hoisted himself onto the tire swing, sitting the wrong way.

"You're not supposed to sit on it like that." I commented.

"Just get on with it." He growled.

"It's your funeral, or should I say, your manhood's funeral."

He hastily changed his seat to a more comfortable one.

I grabbed the chains and started to spin him around me, then I pulled on one particular chain and then let go. I moved as fast as I could to get out of the way. I heard a whoop behind me as I tripped and landed face first in the grass. I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked to see Arya staring worriedly at me.

"Are you all right?" Eragon called from the spinning tire swing.

"She's fine, she trips all the time, and she is one of the most klutz's people I know." Abby yelled to Eragon.

"Thanks Abby," I muttered.

As I got up from the ground, Autumn's voice floated from the cottage.

"Abby, come do your laundry and bring Arya with you, so you can show her how it's done."

"Well, you heard her, let's go inside, and see you guys later." Abby groaned.

That's when I saw Desi making a daisy crown in the grass. "Hey, so that's where you ran off to, cool crown. Oh, and by the way Eragon, this is Desi. She is one of my friends along with Abby."

"Yes, I saw her earlier, sitting at our table. Nice to meet you."

Then, I heard a voice calling from the sidewalk. "Hey, is that you guys over there?"

I knew without having to look who the voice belonged to. It was the voice of one of the most perverted boys on campus, Israel Gonzalez. I was about to rush Eragon away, but it was too late. He was already headed our way. Even though Izzie was one of my many friends I was dubious about how Eragon would react to the kinds of jokes he cracked. Eragon looked like one of those well brought up boys who never really encountered the ways of the perverted world of teenage guys.

"Hey! What's crackin down here in psycho-ville?" He inquired with a sardonic smile. I fought the impulse to punch him in the arm. I held back because I knew that it wouldn't make any difference. I then proceeded to introduce Eragon to Izzie.

"Nothing much. Hey Izzie, meet Eragon. He's just fresh out of the real world and he brought a friend. her name is Arya. Sorry though, she and Abby had to do their laundry."

"Oh, that's okay; I'll do her laundry any day." Izzie pronounced this with a grin that had way to much pleasure written across it to be clean minded. I could not stop a fist from connecting with his arm and made it as hard as possible. His jokes were funny in a sick and sadistic way that showed he spent way too much time with his head in the gutter. Boys will be boys no matter if they're sighted or so blind that they could barely see the nose in front of their face.

"Now Izzie, you are gonna have to explain that one to Dezi, cause you guys are sorta dating. And plus who's laundry are you going to do exactly?" I decided that I did not want that question answered and hastily made my escape plan.

"Well, anyway, I need to go. I have my sanity to keep and you and Dezi need a little alone time to reconstruct the little mess you just made. Besides, Eragon needs a real tour of the campus not some hoity toity staff thing, if you catch my meanin."

"Oh, Great, thanks a whole darn much, Aubree. Now he is going to go on and on with fantasies about us alone." Dezi said this with false anger. She never got angry with Izzie or if she did, it was for a good reason.

I took Eragon's hand and led him away. I knew by the end of this week he would not be the same person, or at least he wouldn't be so ignorant about the perverted world that most of the school lived in. I at least did my best to try to keep a handle on my thoughts and actions. I was not someone to give my heart up easily. I had learned my lesson long ago.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ARYA

As I meandered down the hall listening half heartedly to

Abby's chatter, I thought of all the events that had brought Eragon and I to this place. My musings were interrupted as a deep male voice issued out of a room.

"Thought boys were not allowed down this hall," I commented.

That's when Jackie appeared. "Jaws are talking too much." She complained.

"Is that the name of the boy in your room?" I asked.

"No, it's not a boy! It's a voice that comes out of my computer; it talks to me and tells what is on the screen."

I vaguely understood what she meant. I did not inquire any further, wishing to go back outside and explore the new campus. Hopefully Eragon would be busy elsewhere. His affection was sweet, but I did not feel inclined to return it. For one thing, I was much older than he and I could not bear to fall in love with a mortal, Dragon Rider or not.

"So Arya, where do you and Eragon come from?" Abby asked, suddenly catching me off guard.

"We live far, far away from here. Aland few know about."" I answered slowly making sure that I did not disclose too much.

"Why did you come here then?"

"We have personal reasons for being here." I said, not wanting to sound rude, but also making it clear I did not desire to continue that line of questioning. There was an awkward pause and I did not know what to do.

Then, I thought of singing. I loved to sing sometimes and if I was inspired I would make up my own lyrics. I felt inspired, by some whim to sing about Du Weldenvardin.

_World of green leaves and life_

_Sung from trees of old_

_Born of love, Born of song_

_Ever growing, ever knowing_

_Sing to me oh love of my heart_

_And never from this land depart_

I felt the melody in me. I had not sung in so long. The desire burned in the back of my mind.

"Wow, that, that was really good! I've never heard anyone sing so pure and true, but did you just make up those lyrics or were they from a song? You sang with such depth. Where did you learn to do that?" The hail storm of questions caught me off guard and I wished she would stop asking me. It was getting harder and harder to avoid answering.

I hastily made up an excuse for going to my bedroom saying I suddenly felt tired, which was not far from the truth. I went to my bed covered with the blanket given to me. There were multiple sheets and coverings and the frame was a sad dead thing. It lacked the magic of song that my kin put into making wooden things. Unlike humans we do not chop and hack out our furniture. It sickened me a little to see how the wood had been treated.

I then went to my wooden wardrobe. Again, I noticed the sadness of such a death. Opening the door I looked at my possessions again. There were my cloak and my usual clothes. I ached to be in them again. These clothes that I had purchased were unfamiliar and did not feel right on my skin. I scolded myself for being so petty and complaining about everything. This mission was important and I needed to stay focused and not dwell on my discomforts, no matter how they bothered me. Sighing, I turned and decided to find Eragon and make sure he hadn't gotten into much trouble. But first, I decided to lie down. I was somehow over come with tiredness, a rarity with me but still elves are not meant to travel through time portals and come out full and rested.

ERAGON

I Followed Aubree as she led me about the campus explaining the cottages to me but also telling me a little student background.

I listened halfheartedly and thought about all the strange things here. They spoke the same language, but it was different too. For one thing, they seemed to shorten words and it was a dialect of its own. I wondered at this and realized I would have to pick it up quickly and soon if I wanted Arya and I to remain inconspicuous among these humans. Some more sensitive part of my mind told me that there were more to these youth than their sight impairment. A sense of depth and even power resided in a few of them.

I thought of my early days, when I could barely move a pebble from my hand. I felt a kinship in a way to this certain group of people. They were a bit off their rockers at times, but who wasn't? I wondered where Saphira was at this moment. I felt the absence of her presence always and wanted to find her. My thoughts were interrupted by Aubree's voice.

"Eragon, are you even listening to me?" Her eyes were deep brown, a little light on the outside and darker on the rim and near the pupil. They reminded me of warm days, but they had a determined look in them. If she had to, she would fight for what she cared about. I thought of Katrina and Nasuada, yet she was different.

"Forgive me; I was not being very attentive to what you were saying. I think I have too much on my mind. It's not your fault." As I apologized her feet seemed to stumble and she started to fall. I reflexively caught and steadied her on her feet. Right then I noticed that her skin was very pale like some of the elves I had seen in Du Weldinvarden. I wondered at what her lineage was like and if she had some magical blood in her.

"Ugh, I can't seem to do anything without stumbling over something, including myself. Anyways, what is on your mind? I like to help people and a lot of them come to me to talk." She said this in a soft lilting way that was like a groom coaxing a troubled horse to be calm.

"I don't think you would like to be troubled with my worries and cares for they are many and heavy. I scarcely know what to do with them." I did not mean to give so much away but there was something that made me trust her. I don't know what it was, the look in her eyes, the way she seemed to listen to my every word as if it mattered to her, that my feelings mattered to her.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here." With that she said goodbye and went inside. I then went to my assigned cottage and late into the night I was still thinking about what she said. I know that after we left this world our appearances would return to normal. For now I was glad to lead a somewhat normal life for a little while. I could forget who I was, and be someone else.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

ABBY

It was a week later that something drastic happened. I was walking along the hall going To Mr. Buckmier's class when I bumped into someone rather hard. I managed to drop my bag and sputtered an incoherent apology.

"Sorry..." I finally could talk without making a fool of myself.

"Quite alright." said an amused male voice. I felt my face burn with embarrassment and cursed myself mentally to stop running into people. I thought while I was at it I'd better introducing myself for future reference.

When he wasn't forthcoming, I said "My name is Abby. I'm sorry for running into you." I trailed off.

"I am Murtagh." he answered promptly. It took me only a second to realize that Murtagh must be connected to Eragon in some way.

"Do you know Eragon?" I blurted. Wrong move. Even though I can't see anything, I can tell when someone's demeanor changes. So I was surprised when he didn't answer. I felt the wind as he stalked past me and was gone. My first thought after he was gone was what is up with this guy? He seemed alright before I talked about... So he _was_ connected to Eragon! I knew it. And what was up with this guy! He didn't even offer to pick up my fallen books!

! That evening I got all the insight I needed from the object of my friend's recent infatuation. It was after dinner when Eragon cornered me outside. "We need to talk." he said not unkindly, but there was an underlying note of concern in his voice. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I finally made up my mind to take the innocent card.

"About what?" I asked, trying to keep the knowing note out of my voice.

"I have known you long enough Abigail, plus Aubree told me you were a horrible liar and she was right." My cheeks burning, I mumbled an incoherent response.

"So, Aubree tells me you literally ran into a stranger today and that his name was Murtagh." My sinking feeling was confirmed as he spoke the fateful words that came next. "I don't think you should make an effort to get to know him, he is not the sort that you would like."

A bubble of anger rose as he finished his declaration. "And how do you know whether he is my sort? You barely know me and my sort. And who are you to tell me what to do?"

I could sense the change that must have come over Eragon. I could almost picture the red flush coming over his cheeks and tensed for the reply I knew was coming.

"I know more about Murtagh than I would like and I know more than you would care to know. I have seen things that your eyes would shrivel and die to see, do not rebuke my opinion!" His voice rang with the authority of thunder. I felt my hands shaking and for the first time wondered why Aubree had picked him. Was he the same way with her?

I heard quick footsteps behind us and recognized Arya's pace. "What is going on here?" She snapped at Eragon.

"Nothing Arya, just talking to Abby." He tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably.

"It most certainly didn't sound like nothing!" She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, she and Murtagh bumped into one another, and I was just warning her to stay away from him. Though she seems to think otherwise." He said this with a chill in his voice.

"If that is what it is, then I say that you should let her find out for herself, as she deems your words unjustified." I listened to this and felt glad that Arya had stepped in. I noticed that the atmosphere was a lot calmer now and Eragon seemed resigned to Arya's judgment.

I decided to back out now and go find Aubree to tell her what had transpired.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MURTAGH

I closed my eyes and concentrated on nothing in particuluirr. Concentrating on nothing was one thing I tried to do often. I did this to try and escape the living hell that had always been my life.

Though there was a time or two of peace and friendship, but not anymore. Not since my master and sovreign Galbatorix had stolen me out of Farthun Dur. Not since Thorn hatched for me and he found our secret names. I feared I would never know freedom and happiness again. That was why I concentrated so hard on nothing to stop the agony of my life and pretend that I was just another human being, well I tried, but never truly succeeded.

It had been a few months since my arrival at Uru-ben and I was allowed into the vault where the eggs were kept. Ever since Brom had stolen one a hundred or odd years ago, Galbatorix has kept them locked up tighter than the crown jewels. There were two, a red one and a green one. I looked at the red one and picked it up. It felt warm in my hand and I traced the white veines of it with my index finger.

Such a mighty beast would spring up from this one day. If it was allowed to grow without war and stress as a wild dragon it would eventually be the size of a hill. I marveled at such a wonder, and then heard a throat clearing behind me.

"So I see you like one of them, maybe it will hatch for you and then you also will be a Rider, like your little brother." Galbatorix's voice was oiled with eloquence and poise, yet I knew from experience that it had the sting of a whip, when it wanted.

"I don't know. I do not think I would like to be a Rider, to much power can corrupt a person, you know." I knew what my words meant to him and tensed for the attack. I knew he would not attack with might, but with the mind-bending power he had honed these last hundred years.

"Are you trying to make a point Murtagh? Because if you are, you should be very careful with what you try to make a point of. I am the master of this land and all its inhabitents, whether you like it or not, I own you. I could crush you so easily, it would only take a blink of an eye!" Galbatorix spoke with venom, his voice becoming a deadly hiss.

'Then why don't you do it! I thought, not like you care for me or anything'.

I did not speak it allowed, I knew his answer. He would say, "because I need you to much, for such a death would only reprove what I have already done to other, more powerful men than you." I scoffed, all he wanted was to make my life worse, nothing more.

Suddenly the egg started to slip from my grip. It fell to the ground, and rolled. Rolled. Cracks appeared on it and then it splintered to pieces. In its stead there sat a creature, red as the sunset. It unfurled its wings and there it stood before us. The hatchling stared up at me, its eyes red and beautiful. I reached forward to touch it and a flash of pain spread through my body. I jerked my hand back. There on the palm was an irridescent circle that glowed.

"Well, it seems my lad, you are going to be one anyway." Galbatorix said,with a gleeful smile stretching across his horrible countenounce.

I named him Thorn, because if Galbatorix had anything to do with it, he would be just that. I did not like to see him at first, for it reminded me what would happen soon. I would be forced to go into battle with Eragon and possibly kill him.

Months passed by and I was forced to learn evil spells, spells that made my blood run cold with fear and lust at the same time, There was a part of me that reveled in the power. I did my best to keep that part as far away as I could from the surface. I did not want him to know I secretly liked what he taught me. Then the strangest thing happened, Thorn grew faster than I thought possible for a dragon. Then Galbatorix gave me my first, and hardest mission.

"I have found out that Eragon has gone into another realm, there he will be vulnerable and not supervised as well. You are to go and find him. Either capture him or capture someone to draw him here. If all else fails, kill him."

That's when everything I knew about this world I was born in changed and I fell into a new reality. There were more worlds and realms than I had ever thought possible.

After the shock wore off, I went to do what I was bid. So now, here I was at a school for sightless halfwits and I ddid my best to not kill myself so that I would not have to go through this song and dance of nightmarish evil that haunted my waking dreams. I sighed, giving up on the concentration, and went out of my room in the dorm that they house the older youth in and walked numbly through the noise and blaring sound.

My opinion of this school so far was of boredom and idiocy. Though this afternoon had changed it a little. I had bumped into one very irregular girl today. She had curly brown hair that was short and framed her face. She obviously could not see very well, yet she had a keen intuition. She autimatically assumed I was with Eragon or had something to do with him. Then after that, I saw the same girl again, except this time she was with another and they were singing at the top of their lungs. I knew they were singing in jest but the carelessness made me a bit jealous and just the fact that those two would never see the world in full. Yet, I felt no true pity for them, Galbatorix's magic had, it seemed made me unable to feel much at all. I now seemed to view the world and all its inhabitents with cold synicism. I do not like this, it gives me chills to think I am beyond careing.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AUBREE

I walked down the hall, hearing the sounds of students on their way to the cottages. I, however took a different way, walking down the long hall enjoying the silence. I looked at the wall adorned with few pictures with plain stretches interspersed. It was very quiet down this way. I took this route because it was a faster way to my cottage and I like being alone sometimes.

I suddenly felt a tightening in my chest. I could barely breathe all of a sudden and staggered to a wall and slid to the ground gasping. I felt as though someone had just clamped a hand over my heart and lungs. I started to scoot down the hall on my butt, trying to get away from the feeling. Then, just as suddenly, I was released. Crawling to my feet I slowly walked along the wall, half trailing, and half leaning against it.

At the end of the wall I stopped, there were voices. Not casual voices, but the kind that raised the little hairs on your neck. I felt a shiver run through my body and I felt the spread of goose bumps as something inside me stirred. Something until this very second I did not know was there, a wilder part. It scared the crap out of me! I shuddered inwardly as a tingle of electric power vibrated lightly over my skin.

"Come with me and I won't hurt anyone. I mean what I say Eragon, I have no choice, either you come quietly or people--especially the ones you care about--will get hurt."

"How long has it been, two months since you burned that village outside of Surda? I thought you were dead and then you appear whole and well, with a dragon and Galbatorix as your liege lord! I will not just throw away all I and you have fought for, or used to anyway. I cannot do what you ask." Eragon's statement was swollen with anger and hatred.

"You have no inkling of what it is like being controlled by that man. Thorn's and my true names were discovered and I had no choice. You have no idea what kind of living death my life has been these past months!I ask only once more, and then you are responsible for what happens next. Come with me or risk Galbatorix's wrath!" At first Murtagh's voice was as loud as thunder, but at the end it became as quiet and deadly as ice.

I didn't want to hear more, what I'd listened to already was making my head spin. Just in case I was being fooled with, I glanced around the wall, and stumbled back. What I saw would be in some fanciful novel, but it was real.

Eragon was encased in a shimmering half orb that was silver while Murtagh held a fire ball in his hand casually flicking it this way and that in between his fingers. "Who's there, I swear I heard someone." Murtagh said looking suspiciouslhy around.

I ran for all I was worth. Dodging left and right like a rabbit, I slid into Mrs. Gatley's room. I dashed over to the door that led to the outside and opened it. Coming into the sunlight, I slowly started to walk to Chapmen, trying desperately to slow my heart and smooth whatever expression I had on my face into a bland smile. It was like wrestling with all five of my younger sisters but I finally managed it. I was passing the doors I usually would have gone out of when they opened to reveal Eragon followed by Murtagh.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here? I thought everyone had gone." I did my best to plaster a smile on my face and didn't think I succeeded.

"Oh, Aubree, I thought you were a ghost. You look pale, are you feeling well?" Eragon asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I guess it's just the Irish blood, being a red head automatically means you always have pale skin." I choked out a laugh then stopped because Murtagh was looking at me strangely. Did he know it was me who had heard him threaten Eragon?

"You did not see anyone run by this way, did you?" he asked in a voice edged with ice.

"Um, no. Just looking for someone. I came from the nurse. She thought I was too white too so she took my temp. Geez, everyone is so paranoid around here. I mean first Abby, then Robin the nurse, and now you. I hope it's not a germ of any sort I really couldn't handle a threat to my life, I mean health." I felt my palms start to sweat and wiped them on the sides of my jeans. "Well, better be going, Gatley gave us a load of homework. All the teachers are loading up since Exams are coming up. Just hope I don't drown in the work load."

"Are you sure you haven't seen anyone come pass this way at all?" Murtagh asked again, a note of doubtfulness ringing in his voice. I nodded the affirmative and quickly walked off feeling his eyes on my back until I reached the cottage and was let in by Autumn.

"What took you so long? You know Thursday is always your laundry day and you need to get a head start, since you are leaving tomorrow." I sighed and went down the hall to grab my basket piled with my dirty clothes.

After dinner and an hour of drying and folding clothes, I made up my mind and went to Hall Cottage. I knocked on the door and waited. Sandy opened the door with her usual serine smile. I smiled back, Sandy was awesome. She was like a fourth Grandma (since I already have two grandmas and one great grandma.)

"Hey, is Eragon here?"

"Yes, he and Israel are doing something in the computer lab." I shifted on my feet and started to lose my resolve, when Eragon appeared out of no where.

"Hello again Aubree, can I help you?" his eyes searched mine. Even though I couldn't see his face clearly, I could feel his gaze. It was just some sixth sense of mine, I guess.

"Well, um, can, can I talk to you, alone?" I felt my blush creep over my cheeks. I knew I was redder than a beat. I knew this because one time, a staff person caught me taking extra "necessities" from my backpack. Later she said that I had the reddest blush she ever saw.

"Is that fine with you Sandy?"

"Yes, just be back before 9:30."

"Alright."

I walked as fast as I could, without running. He was there every step of the way. I suddenly stopped and turned down the side of Old Main, it was growing late and the sun was sinking down. This side of the building was thick with shadows. I turned to him and for a moment thought I caught a flash of blue in the darkening sky. I shook off the paranoia, and opened my mouth to speak. I was stopped though by a probing thing. It was like something was trying to work its way into my mind. My mental reflexes took over and I felt my mind close and seal itself. This all seemed to happen in a flash. I noticed that Eragon winced.

"I need to know something Eragon, I don't want lies or excuses, I want truths. I think we have known each other long enough to at least have that." I said this with a tremble in my voice.

"I did not think Murtagh was lying when he said that there was someone listening in, but I did not think it might have been you." He just kept on looking at me while he said this.

"I deserve to know why he wants you to go with him to this Galbatorix guy. That is, if you think my life of any importance." I lifted my chin a little while pronouncing this. He seemed to draw within himself and silence rained for a while. I stood there waiting; I had the patience to not bother him. Then he seemed to come out of his shell.

"What do you wish to know about me?"

"I want to know what you are exactly."

"I am a human, well that is….." his sentence withered away suddenly, as a second flash of blue struck down towards us. I stumbled back not knowing what to expect. What I saw was something out of novels. A gigantic dragon stood there flashing in the faint red glow of the setting sun. . Its scales glittered in the dim light and its eyes were sapphire blue.

"Not it, her. this is Saphira, my dragon. Saphira, this is Aubree." An overwhelming power seemed to engulf me in liquid flame.

"Hello little Hatchling, Eragon has told me much of you. I have deemed that you can be trusted, we will share our secret. You must share this with no one." Her voice was a rumble of power and force, the statement had no room for argument. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I am Eragon, Dragon Rider, and Shadeslayer. I was sent here on a test by my mentors with Arya Drotningu. In my land, we are up against an evil king who seeks to rule all of Alagaesia and all in it. I am here seeking help, I am soon returning, so that I may aid in the cause. Murtagh is an evil rider, he is under Galbatorix's rule. I must warn you because he threatens you and all that I have met, but I think he will mainly come after you, since I, well since I care for you." These last words were said with a blush and a little moan of pain following it.

"Why is this bad? Am I a horrible person?"

"I care for you Aubree, maybe even love. I did not think I did, but after what Murtagh said, I realized I do, but I cannot bear this because I will live much longer than you. I was altered by the dragons of old and even though you cannot see it now, I am no human, neither any race. I am something different." There was an undercurrent of sorrow in his voice. It caused a wave of sadness and sympathy. I also had butterflies in my stomach, he cared for me, maybe even loved me!

"I am sorry such feelings cause you pain. I would never hurt you Eragon, I think I feel something for you too. I will never tell anyone about this. I am sorry for your aloneness and sorry I can do nothing to help you."

"Well, you can do something." Saphira let out a grumble and a flickering flame lit in her nostrils. I felt a hardening in my mind and then acquiescence. What in all that is good and holy was going on between them? I had the feeling that they could communicate with their minds, and as Eragon stepped toward me, I had a bad feeling.

"Now, you must stand very still and relax your body and mind. I am doing this to figure something out. You are different from others in this world. I wasn't sure, but Saphira even says that there is something different about you. I am going to probe your mind and origins, to see what I can find. I will only do this with your permission."

"I agree, because I have been feeling things lately that are beyond my control. I want to know who I am." I uttered this with a finality that surprised even me. Eragon stood closer to me and pressed his three fingers on my forehead. I was plunged into darkness.

Then it was replaced by a scene. A woman in a long dress of late eighteen hundreds type, stood in a vibrant forest. Lush green plants and trees so tall they had no end, I thought. She started to sing and walk, her red hair flashing in the brief splatters of sunlight. A man suddenly appeared before her. He had jet black hair from which pointed ears peeked and green eyes. She stopped in front of him smiling, and reaching for him. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing as he put her down. Then he covered her mouth with his.

Another flash and the same woman was in a dark room. She was sweating and her face was screwed up in pain. A woman stood at the end of the bed. The red haired woman screamed and the other woman pulled out a squalling baby.

The scene changed and it was the red haired woman again. She was walking with a teenage girl with black hair and pointed ears. The woman was trying to soothe her and then it went black.

The next scene was the girl with black hair much older. she lay on a bed, her pointed ears gone. A girl lay crying at her side.

"I did this for you Leona, you are the mother of a new race. Only the girls of our family will carry it on. The next will come at a time of need. Now I am going, marry well and keep the blood and secret pure and safe." It ended and I fell to the ground and blacked out for good.

I woke to his face inches from mine. "Are you alright?"

"I, I don't know. I just feel weird, that's all." I took a second to see if I was truly alright. Nothing was broken, nothing except what had just happened. That was just wrong.

"What in the hell just happened with us and, and that whatever it was? It wasn't real, was it? Just tell me that everything that has happened this afternoon is a dream, and I will believe you." I knew I would.

"I cannot say that it was a dream. I think it was a vision. One that might explain who you are. that man in the first scene was an elf. I think what happened was he mated with the woman. She must be a distant family member, a grandmother or great grandmother. What she said about them creating a new race, I think it was true that it only passed on through the female line. You must be the first female after. That means you are half or more than half elf. You are a rarity like me." He made this statement with a little hint of giddiness in his voice.

"I am not an elf! For one I don't have pointed ears, I don't have magic, and I can barely see for crying out loud! Plus none of my sisters have this and there are five."

I said this last with a bit of hysterics. I was abnormal, maybe even a freak to most.

"That might be a side affect or something. Since you were the first female, it must just be in you, your sister's blood didn't take to the magic like yours did. I need to take you with me, Brom and Oromis will be able to understand this. Go back to your dorm, pack what you might need. Then find Arya and have her help you write a letter to your family. They will need to be put under a spell so that they will not be suspicious. Then meet me in the alley outside of hall." He said this with a note of urgency in his voice. He pushed me toward the sidewalk and I started to run back to my cottage and call for Arya.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Murtagh

I walked swiftly towards Chapmen, a plan forming in my mind. I would take Aubree, then Eragon would surely follow. I was far from blind to the signs of affection between them, therefor I thought my plan flawless.

"Hello, how can I help you?" it was one of those Dorm workers with brown hair and a pleasant face.

"Can I see Aubree?" I inquired.

"She is not here, but Abby or Arya could tell you where she is."

I cursed myself mentally, of all the things that could happen! Then, it clicked, I would take Abby simply because she was the next best thing and would probably look better to Galbatorix. My mind made up, I asked, "Could Abby meet me by the tree then outside? She should know where it is."

"I will ask her." She left and I walked over to the tree. Just to reassure myself I thought If I could not get Aubree, Abby would do just as well. She came out of the cottage and walked towards me with her cane in her hand.

"Over here Abby, I need to talk to you."

"What do you need?" Her voice sounded so casual as if nothing were going to happen.

"I need to ask you a question. What do you think of me?" I had a second plan in the works now, woo her, kiss her and incapacitate her.

"Well, I think you are nice, and mysterious." She had a smile on her face and she stepped closer.

"I think you are nice to, I like you a lot." I think I was going about it the right way. I had been looking at different relationships through out the weeks and thought I was headed in the right direction.

"Wow, that is surprising, considering how much you haven't talked to me." She said this with sarcasm, and I thought fast.

"Well, that is because I am a shy person. I really admire you and I thought maybe if you felt the same, that we could, you know, um well, hook up." I cringed at the last phrase. Thinking I had overdone it and she would see right through my offer.

"I don't know, I barely know you and…." Her sentence cut off as I rushed over to her and brought my lips to hers. As I kissed her, I took a dart filled with a sleep drug and winding my arms around her, I stuck it in her neck. She gasped and gave a little moan. Arching her back she collapsed and fell into my arms.

I slung her over my shoulder and ran with the speed of an elf out of the grounds of the school. Eragon was going to be stricken when he discovered what I had done. I chuckled a little so I could cover the choaked sob that almost escaped my mouth. I was a monster, no doubt about it.

AUBREE

I ran down the hall and called Arya's name. From a darkened doorway I saw her. Stepping inside, I relayed to her all Eragon had told me and all we had discovered.

"I knew you were different and familiar at the same time but I would never have foreseen this. There is a written spell that will keep all who see it unaware to your leaving, unfortunately we will have to show everyone here and then hope it goes well with us after that, but first we have something much worse on our hands. Abby was taken by Murtagh, I could not stop him I was unaware of it until now. Soon the others will find out and chaos will rain. We must prepare." As she said this a call came down the hall. I gasped in shock at what came next.

"No one go out of the cottage, we need to take a head check. The boys and girls from all the other cottages will be coming over here for a little party." It was Valdine, the other hous parent. What she actually said was that someone was missing and that they where getting all the cottages up here until they figured out what was going on. Abby was taken by that slimy, evil, boy. If I had my way, he would live to regret it. I was brought back to reality by Arya's voice.

"I will show or read the letter to the cottage parents and/ or all who are there. It will put them in a trance for a half hour, then all will return to normal. We must be gone by that time.. I will instruct them to bring this missive to yours and Abby's parents which hopefully will work. This spell will have no effect once your parents see you, so we must leave immediately." Arya shoved me out and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write. I ran down to my room thinking of what to bring.

Most of my clothes were jeans and shirts, except for some of my more eccentric stuff. See, I was into medieval things and so I had gathered odds and ends in the last few years.

I went to my closet and opened it. All I really had was a cloak made of soft fleece with a hood, and a circlet or two. Most of my stuff was at home. I brought this because we had put on a play earlier that year. I tied the cloak and started for Arya's bedroom.

"Is that all you are going to take?" Arya gave me a critical look.

"Should I bring anything else? I didn't think that I would need my cell phone or walkman with me." She smiled and showed me the letter. It was words in some language and some in ours. My eyes were glued to it, when she said.

"Everyone who reads or hears this will see or hear it in your language. The words are powerful. They will wipe any memory of you away and if they knew you well enough, make some excuse why you are not there. Though once you appear again, all that will fall and the spell will not work. Now, we must go and see if it works."

"What! Have you not done this before?" I was starting to break under the pressure of it all.

"No, this is a little different than the usual magic of our race. Elves usually weave spells through song, so this will be a first for me. I made this up on the spot."

"Oh, great! just wonderful! Well, I am glad you have so much confidence in yourself!" I muttered this, but unfortunately, she heard.

"I want to help and this is not the normal way of things, so I am doing my best to acclimate. Please bear with me." I smiled but felt my stomach tighten into a knot.

We walked down the hall. Everyone was there and Eragon met us at the entrance to the packed living room. He looked worried and shocked.

"He would have taken you Aubree if not for you coming to see me. It is all my fault, I am so sorry! I should have never come here!" he rambled.

"No, don't say that! If you hadn't, I would have never found out about my past and who I am. We'll get Abby back." I said this with as much assurance as I could muster. Our conversation was interrupted by Arya making her way to the front.

"Hello everyone. could I have your attention please?" All eyes turned to her and she started to talk in a familiar yet foreign, language. All who were there were captured by the spell. I stuffed my fingers in my ears and waited until she finished to unplug them.

We hastily left the paper on the counter and without a backwards glance, went to the door. What we didn't know was, at that point Mitchell came out of the staff bathroom just as the door closed behind us.

"Well, that was pulled off nicely. good job Arya!"I said this with sarcasm. We were moving to the end of the driveway, when a crunch came from behind us.

"Darn!" it was Mitchell and he looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Eragon hissed venomously, before I could utter a sound.

"I want to know the same thing." He retorted. Mitchell could be so annoying that sometimes, all I wanted to do was ring his neck.

"Listen Mitchell," I said, finally finding my voice, "I really don't want to hurt you. Go back to Chapmen and play dumb, it shouldn't be too hard for you. Forget we were ever here, or we will toss you in the trash." I invented this last part, glancing at the blue square bin with interest.

"Nice try Aubree! I'm not falling for…" he stopped speaking, once Eragons fist connected with the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"This will all just be a fuzzy memory." Eragon said, trying to disguise the glee in his voice. With that, he heaved Mitchell into the bin.

Without a backward glance, we left to go save Abby and figure out who I was.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

ABBY

I didn't want to wake up; it felt so warm and nice. My head was cushioned on my textbook and I was wearing one of my favorite sweaters. Though someone was calling me and I struggled to think straight.

Then, the foulest smell reached my nostrils. I tried and failed to not gag and felt bile rise in my throat, but I suppressed it with a will of mind I didn't know I had. I was suddenly plunged into reality. The first thing I noticed was a cold that pervaded everything. I seemed to be lying on stone. My wrists and feet were lashed together, and for once, it did not matter that I could barely see because the darkness was all around. Not just physically, it was also in the air. A creak and groaning of hinges let me know that I had company. "Get the girl and bring her to Galbatorix." A somewhat familiar voice said.

I felt hands under my arms and then, I was being dragged across a floor. I could barely get to my feet before I was seized and thrown over a shoulder.

All was chaos for me. My senses were not functioning on their normal level of acuity. I felt dizzy and woozy. A stinging pain prevailed over one area of my neck and I couldn't remember how I'd gotten it, or how I had gotten here, for that matter.

The echoing of feet off walls made me realize that I wasn't in a familiar place. I heard the sharp sound of feet clicking against something hard, it was stone, I realized with shock. From the sounds of moaning and screams that stabbed the air, I could only guess that I was in a prison or a dungeon.

This knowledge sent a spasm of fear through my stomach. I read about dungeons and what happened in their dark bowels. I imagined the descriptions of torture wracks and iron maidens that made me want to throw up the contents of my belly. I held my nausea at bay; this was not the time for the helpless blind girl to come out. It was time for the detective in me to take over.

I felt a change, as the person holding me went up a set of stairs. I knew they were stairs because every time they stepped, my jaw banged against their back. It was not a comfortable journey, but soon I was set down and my hands were unchained. I was led by the arm into a big hall. The echoing of my feet let me know that I had a long way to go before I reached wherever I was going. This all felt surreal to me. I had read so much about kings and queens and their courts, I never thought I would be part of something that, instead of a lovely dream, was turning into a nightmare.

"Kneel before the king!" I heard a voice command behind me. I decided that my best course of action was to obey, instead of struggling. Let them think I'm weak and submissive. Then when they don't expect it, stab them in the back. So many people underestimated the sightless…

_I, on the other hand, won't make that mistake my dear._ A cool voice sounded in my head. I went rigid and then accepted this with as much grace as I could muster.

_What a very interesting girl you are, Abigail. Murtagh was correct in taking you. For being new to this land and sightless at the same time, you have accepted much. I commend you for that. Now, I am the ruler here and so as you are currently in my land, you obey me. I am not a fool, I will know if you harbor anything from me. Obey and you shall sleep and live in comfort as one of my many guests. If you try to disobey me, the punishment will be swift and irreversible. I am Galbatorix, I am master here!_ This was all said inside my mind. The force and power behind those simple words was immense. I shuddered to think what he would do to me, if I did go against him. I knew, for now, I was under the eye of a ruler as iron fisted as some of the worst I had read about. He was definitely someone not to mess with!

This had all taken place in a matter of minutes, while silence rained. I was talking to someone in my mind, a feat never heard of. I was in what was most likely a castle, in a land that was beyond myth or legend. My mind was saying it was all just a bad dream, but I knew better.

"Take this maiden to a guest suite and make sure her every wish is granted. Have the seamstresses make her some clothes. The ones she is in now are unsuitable for her." Galbatorix said all of this in a commanding voice that was obeyed immediately.

I was ushered out of what must have been the throne room, and down a hall. We stopped, and I was led into a room that was most likely ten times bigger than the one I had at home. Home! I had forgotten all about it!

With all that had happened, that had been the furthest thought in my mind. Now I felt tears rush to my eyes, hot and salty. What was my mother thinking? Had they called the police? What had the school told my parents? All of these questions swirled in my head as I was led to a bed; at least I thought it was. Whatever it was, the blanket was soft and I buried my head in it and started to sob.

I was left for awhile, and then I heard the door open and someone rush over to me.

"Oh dear, what has that madman done now? My dear, please sit up, so I may have a look at you." I did what I was asked and sat up.

"I have been informed of your loss of vision and all of that, so you do not need to go explaining things to me, dear. My name is Stephna; I am your maid and all that. I have seen many girls like you come and go, but I think he means for you to stay. You are an outsider to our ways. They said you came from a far away land. I will not ask questions. I think what you need dear, is a bath. We shall get you all relaxed and comfortable. Then you can have a nice glass of milk, and then off to bed. It is getting late you know, oh dear, I did not mean to offend you. I am sorry if I have." I liked her immediately, she reminded me of my grandfather's friend who I called my substitute grandma, and that was comforting in itself.

As she rambled aimlessly, I took a bath and settled into the bed that was so soft; I basically sank into its mattress. As I was drifting off, I wondered if I was going to stay here forever or if I would be rescued. That night, I dreamed of dragons coming down and burning the school, Aubree screaming while running through the inferno to save all of the people who were trapped in it, including me.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AUBREE

I woke suddenly as Arya touched my arm. Her eyes were grave in the dawn that prevailed over this alien land. "Wake, we must go. It is not safe here anymore." Her voice was like water, so clear it almost hurt to hear it. A lot had changed since we had passed through what Eragon had called the Portal. Once we were through, their features had taken on a new look. Eragon and Arya had acquired pointed ears and Arya's appearance had changed dramatically. Her figure was slimmer and her facial features were angled to a degree to where even I, with my less than normal vision, could tell that Eragon was changed. He was neither elf nor man. I truly understood what he meant when he said he was in a class all by himself.

"Where are we?" I asked, in a slightly slurred voice. I still was half asleep.

"I thought we would end up back in Du Weldinvarden, but it seems not. We are somewhere between Helgrind and Dras-leona. I do not like our position. We must do our best and get out of the Empire as soon as speed will allow." The names were foreign to me, but that first one had sent shivers up my spine. It sounded evil and horrible.

"How will we get out of here? We don't have any fast means of transportation unless you packed a car with your supplies."

"We have a dragon, much more intelligent and beautiful than your earth crawling stink bugs." commented Arya with a gleam in her eye, "I do hope you are not afraid of heights, Aubree." I paled a little. Sure, I had flown back and forth every weekend to and from school, but there was a big difference from sitting in a nice padded chair to sitting astride a dragon's back. I gulped, feeling a knot forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't worry; I was scared my first ride to. I had bruises that have been wiped away, though I still remember the pain. Saphira did not have a saddle back then. I will hold on to you tight so you will not fall. Flying is really an amazing experience, once you get over your fears." Eragon laid a soothing hand on my arm and I felt a little better. I reminded myself that Abby was in trouble and that we had to get help for her as soon as possible. I swallowed my fear and Eragon helped me as I climbed onto Saphira's back.

The flight took us about a week. We only stopped to get water and let Saphira rest. On the seventh day we were flying under a cloud that looked like orange and tan vomit, mixed with every other type of foul thing. Two camps lay opposite each other and a river snaked across the land, its waters looked putrid and disgusting. I shuddered. This land had seen much abuse. It made me sad to see that.

We shot down out of the sky like a rocket, which didn't make my stomach at all happy. I heard shouts from far below and the twang of strings. Arrows flew towards us at an alarming speed, but Eragon raised one hand and stopped them in mid air. He plucked one right from its course and held it out for me to see. It was fletched with beautiful feathers and Eragon tucked it into his pocket.

Landing in a clearing of tents, a man rushed towards us. "Shadeslayer, we apologize for that attack. Our men were afraid it was an enemy." He went on to say more but Eragon waved him away and said,

"It is no matter. Your men did the right thing. I would have done it as well, were I in their place. Now, where is Lady Nasuada? I must speak to her."

"She is at her tent talking with Brom." The man stated. Eragon asked where he could find this tent and Saphira strode through the camp, bringing us to our destination, at last. It was a tent bigger than the surrounding ones and a flag flew at the pinnacle of it. Guards were posted at the flap and they looked us over with critical eyes, noticing my outlandish clothes and our tired expressions.

"We are here to see Nasuada. Tell her Eragon; Arya and a guest are here to see her." Eragon did not mention my name or where I came from. I wondered why he did this.

We were allowed into the tent. The guards let us in with blank faces and resumed their duties. A flap was released to allow Saphira's massive head in to view what could happen.

"Eragon, Arya it is good to see you both. Brom just arrived a day ago and has been very unhelpful in letting me know where you went." A woman with dark skin and almond-shaped eyes peered at us from where she sat on a lavishly carved chair. A steely man sat beside her. He had a tangled beard and a stern face. There were lines --both of laughter and sorrow--on his face.

"Eragon, you have returned sooner than we thought. And who is this maiden you have brought us? You have not introduced us yet." The man's face turned toward me, his eyes were like a laser. I could feel them boring into me.

"This is Aubree, she, well she is an outlander of sorts. You know what I mean Brom. We brought her here to meet you, she is very unique." Eragon went on to relay the rest of what had happened to him and Arya to the two adults. He didn't mention the portal or the other world. He called our world another land far, far away. He also told of my lineage and of what I was really thought to be.

"So you seem we had to bring her and also to try and figure out what Galbatorix is plotting next. I feel I made the right decision in coming back." Brom studied him for a long time, then nodded and said,

"Well, what is done is done. This business of kidnapping and rescue will have to be considered later. For now, you are safe. We can do no more for your new friend Abby, Galbatorix will not hurt her. She is too important a pawn, so she is safe for now." I opened my mouth to protest, my face going red with anger, but I was stopped by a lifted hand from Nasuada.

"I know that this does not sit well with you Aubree, yet you must accept it and be patient. We have other matters to deal with at the present." She said this in a kind yet firm voice. I felt the sting of tears and did my best to bite them back although one little bugger did escape and trickled down my cheek. I swiftly wiped it away, hoping no one would notice. They did however and Eragon handed me a handkerchief. I took it and wiped my eyes again.

"It is understandable that you are distressed, but you must understand at this point we can do nothing. We must hope for the best that is all we can do." Brom pronounced this with finality, and I knew for the moment the subject was moot.

"Now, about this lineage of yours… This is very interesting. If none of you mined, I would like to talk to Aubree alone for a time, and then we might glean more from this." At Brom's request Nasuada, Arya, and Eragon, who looked a little worried, left the tent. I stood there somewhat awkwardly, with my head hanging and the tears threatening to overwhelm me.

"Now, come here and sit so that we may have a proper conversation." He beckoned to me and pointed out a stool put to one side. I brought the stool closer to his chair and sat, a sigh escaping my lips.

"I know about where you come from, so there is nothing for you to explain. I am sorry you had to learn about Eragon and our world this way. It is not an easy burden to take upon ones self. I do have some questions for you though, if you don't mind answering them?" I nodded and waited while he gathered his thoughts.

"First, do you know what being a half-elf means?" I shook my head and looked at him, hoping he would tell me.

"They are very rare and uncommon. Your ancestors must have loved each other dearly to mate. This means you will have a long life and might even live forever. You will probably have magical powers and we will do our best to tutor you in this. You should start to look like an elf soon, though you most likely won't be as severely altered like Arya. You might end up like Eragon; maybe he can help you a little. He does have the experience and should learn how to teach another. This will be good for him. I would suggest getting different clothes for you; your current ones are a little outlandish and will draw attention to you. I can do nothing for your sight; it is the price your blood paid to have magic. For now, go rest and stay safe. This is all of the advice I can give you."

I walked out of the tent dazed and a little overwhelmed. All of who I am or was had just been wiped away. Sure, I still had my same outward features, but even those would be altered. I felt at a loss, I was in some strange land that would have only existed in myth or story. I was in all words, dumbfounded.

I saw the sky and the putrid clouds and I felt my knees buckle. An overwhelming dizziness took me and I was plunged into cold darkness. I was barely aware as Eragon caught me and held me. I slipped deeper into the darkness and was lost, for a time, in my own created night of sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

MURTAGH

I watched as she slept so peacefully on the big bed. She was so small and fragile compared to the bed with its massive oak carved beams and blue velvet hangings. I felt like the cruelest person on earth, I had taken her away from the land she belonged to, the land that, for a short period of time, I felt I had belonged in too. I kept on looking at her; her pale skin was made paler by the moonlight coming in through the window.

I smoothed the hair on her forehead and felt her stir.

"Hush, go back to sleep." I soothed, hoping to leave. I knew if she woke, she would have words aplenty for me.

"Who's there? Murtagh, is that you?" I could hear a sharp edge to her voice. The storm had come and I deserved every word. "How could you, you, son of a-!" She started as my hand clamped down on her mouth before she could get the last word out, the word that was not meant to be said by one such as her. She was too kind and witty to descend to such language, but we are all of us humans and sometimes we must express ourselves in our own ways. This was the scholarly part of me talking and I shoved it aside. I was a man and I still had my pride.

"You may call me anything you like but not that. I was the son of a woman with pride. Whatever I am, do not slander my mother." I lifted my hand as she stared open-mouthed at me. Then she started to cry. I felt my heart, or whatever was left of it, breaking. Whatever she could have said would not have hurt me more than seeing her break down and cry like this. I felt my knees give way and I knelt at her side, begging her to stop.

"Call me anything you like, just don't cry, not like this. I cannot take your tears upon my conscience. Stop, please stop!" I heard her quiet herself and looked up at her from my spot on the floor.

"You are not to blame here Murtagh; I can see that plainly even though I can't see much." She hiccupped a laugh and I felt a little better.

"I am sorry, I truly am. I could never wish ill upon any female but here I am and I have done ill unto you. I cannot ask for your forgiveness, for I do not deserve it." She was about to say something more when there was a knock on the door. I went to open it.

A mail clad soldier saluted and said the king needed to see me. I turned and said farewell to Abby and left, my heart as heavy as stone.

As I entered the throne room, I saw him seated there in a chair of black stone with carvings in red, a throne of power. It froze the blood in my veins. He sat there, his face in shadow, wearing a black cloak of velvet.

"Well well well. Here is the poor soft hearted sop they call a dragon rider. You have learned nothing about being cold and cruel, have you? Well, we shall change that shan't we? As for the matter of Eragon, you have done well in bringing Abby here. She is an asset and a soft hearted asset at that. I shall break her will, or I shall make you do that. You do know the best way to break a maiden's will, do you not?" he said this with a steely glance over his shoulder, where a serving woman stood cowering in the corner. I felt my cheeks redden and the fire in my soul rise up to roar in my ears as he insulted my manhood.

"To other matters, you did well. We still want Eragon and that other maiden as well. For if we do have Saphira and also Aubree, we can mate both dragons and maybe start a line of dragon riders. You could also help by taking Abby as your partner, but we have time for that. Now, we must prepare to attack the Varden and seize Eragon. Use all your strength and try to capture them. I don't want them killed. Harmed maybe but not killed. Now, go from my sight! You stink of sorrow and self-pity."

I turned my back and marched out, head throbbing and eyes stinging. I hated him with every fiber of my being, yet I was bound to him. I could not kill myself or run. I was like a rat in a trap, the cat outside toying with the lock.

'I am sorry' I thought as I saddled Thorn. I was glad for the long flight, it would clear my head and if I did catch Eragon and Aubree, Abby would have company. Maybe she would be happy then. I shook my head, stupid dreams. I shot out of the castle with a company of 600 men at my heels to carry out what, unknowingly, would be my last deed for the madman called Galbatorix


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

ARYA

I gazed into the mirror, at my mother standing at the edge of a lake just outside Du Weldenvardin. She wore a long red velvet cape and a long, black tunic.

"I am glad you could reach me, I have been worried about you. Brom would not tell me where you were. I must know, at least, were you successful in your journey through the portal?"

I took in a breath, she knew about the portal and possibly the world that lay within. I wondered if she knew other things, something she was not telling me.

"Yes mother, we were partly successful in our venture. Though Murtagh captured one of the humans and we brought an elfling, or that's what Brom says she is, to the Varden." I held my breath, wondering what she would say.

"They should have brought her here; we are more adept at helping our own. If she is an elfling, then why did we not know about her?"

"She is half, or more than half, elf, the rest is human. She has not fully come into her powers, it seems."

"Still, she should be tutored here if possible. I would be most displeased if I never was introduced to such a rarity."

"So, there are other half-elves?"

"Well, not here, but yes there are." Islanzadi seemed to be trying to speak carefully, as if she did not wish me to know these things.

"Please speak plainly mother." I hoped I had not gone too far in demanding an answer.

"We, as a race, are not alone. There are others of our type in other places, not of Alagaesia. That is all I will say on the matter. I must leave you now, I am needed elsewhere." With that, the image in the mirror vanished and I was left with more questions than I had when I first contacted her. I sighed, knowing she would say nothing more but at the same time wishing she would say more. I was not a patient person. With my mother though, I hid my impatience very well, I thought. I sighed and left the tent hoping to find Brom so that I could ask him if he knew what my mother was implying.

AUBREE

I stared at the stars, my mind humming with activity as I thought of ways I could get out and find Abby. I had tried sneaking out earlier yesterday that had been foiled by Saphira. And then this evening I had convinced a guard to let me out, only to be brought back by Eragon himself. I thought long and hard but couldn't figure out what to do, other than turning invisible. I was S.O.L. and I knew it too.

I started to nod off and just as I was falling asleep, a horn blasted a warning signal. I jerked awake and was on my feet in a flash. Who knew I could move so fast? I ran to Eragon's tent and flung open the flap. He was standing in the middle of the tent, with only his trousers on and he was bare-chested.

"Do girls of your age always walk in on men when they are half dressed?" his smile was mischievous and I blushed a deep red.

"Um, well, no, not usually, sorry I just wanted to know what I should do." He thought a moment and then looked at me in my green dress, a sash that held a pouch and a hunting knife tied around my waist.

"Stay at camp and don't do anything stupid. I know you want to save Abby but going into battle won't do anyone any good." He looked at me. I nodded, though I had my fingers mentally crossed.

He pulled on a tunic and started to get his armor on. I helped him with the leather-backed mail shirt and his helm. It was beautifully crafted, with a hammer surrounded by seven-pointed stars. I was worried, I hoped he would come back and I knew, at that moment, I really did have feelings for him. As he was walking out of the tent, I called to him.

"You die and I will kill you. I didn't come here just to find Abby; I also came to help you. I can't do that if you die." I hoped I didn't sound too sappy or cheesy. I hated stupid, vapid romances, but I could not help wanting to know he would be ok.

"I promise you that I will return." I was standing right by him now so I was surprised as he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I was still stunned as he leapt onto Saphira's back. My heart started up again as I headed for the horse pens. I was not noticed as I selected a chestnut mare and put only a blanket and a rope bridle on her.

I waited till after most of the men had gone to trot over to the gate. Thankfully, I still had my cloak. I lifted the hood so I would not be noticed and galloped out of camp, to the burning plains, that was what they called it. As I crested a hill, I saw the two armies arrayed on the plain. Our side was nothing compared to the force on the other side of the wide expanse of land between them. Their troops were numerous. I felt my stomach sinking as I saw a red blob that was steadily coming into focus. By the time I saw what it was, it seemed to be too late for me. It was a dragon, but not Saphira's blue. No, it was the red of wine, or blood. I let out a scream and kicked the mare, which bolted. I could not hold on and was thrown from the saddle, but before I could hit the earth, an arm reached down to grab me. It was not Eragon; Instead I saw the face of Murtagh. All my anger welled up and I spat in his face.

He slapped me and I was subdued for the moment. It hurt and he had an iron grip on my waist. In all the confusion that followed, I didn't think of how he treated me and I, for once, did not worry for my friend's safety. "You can loosen your grip, I can't breathe!"

He did only a little and I saw Eragon pursuing us, red fury in his eyes. I could almost hear the thought in his head, Aubree you stupid hardheaded, impulsive, girl, I actually could hear his thoughts as he mentally lectured me on the wisdom of charging out in the heat of battle.

I asked him that, would he ever have liked me if I had been any other way. He and Saphira growled at this and I had a plan forming in my head.

_Ok, listen to me. I know I am an idiot, and all that, but you've got to understand my situation. I no nothing of this land and I lost a friend and feel responsible for her. I am sorry and I promise, on my honor as an um, a maiden, that I will not do this again! Just listen to my plan and I will comply with anything you want me to do._

_** Fine! But Saphira and I are risking our lives. Also we could be out there saving lives, now tell us your plans.**_

The mental conversation only took a minute, setting my plan in motion. I was wiggling in the saddle and Murtagh was distracted long enough to not see what was coming.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

ERAGON

"THAT STUPID, IDIOTIC, HEADSTRONG, wonderful, brave, amazing, girl!" I felt the anger ebb away as I considered what I would have done if I were in her shoes. I knew I would have done the exact same thing. Curse it all! I could neither condemn nor condone her actions. I felt her mind touch mine. Even though Murtagh held her captive, she seemed still able to communicate well.

After our little conversation, I talked with Saphira:

_Do you think her plan will work?_

_**I do not know. It depends on if we can distract them and if she can do her part.**_

_Well as the mortals back in her world said, "here goes nothing"_

We swooped in low and Saphira lashed out suddenly, clamping her teeth around Thorns meaty flank. She dug her fangs in and then released. A horrendous roar exploded from the dragon and Murtagh was momentarily in pain and shock. I saw Aubree wrench from his grip and fling herself off the side of the dragon. Now it was our turn. We plunged down and like it was practiced, she fell into my arms. The catching was a bit jarring, considering how far she had fallen. She smiled up at me, as if this happened every day. Though I caught a tremble in her jaw and I knew she had been terrified.

"Now, be a good maiden and don't move a muscle." I said as I used some extra leg ties to strap her into the saddle along with me.

"Eragon, I-"I put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"I would have done the same thing, so do not apologize. I will just tell Brom that you got swept up or something to explain why you are riding with me." She was about to protest, when someone spoke out of nowhere.

"Eragon, did you ever wonder who my mother was?" this voice chilled my blood, for it belonged to Murtagh.

"I could care less whom your mother is Murtagh!"

"Well, it so happens that you should care, because her name was Salina." That struck me like a blow. If she was his mother and mine, that meant we were brothers. Then who was my father? Surely not Morzan!

We flew away from him, trusting Arya to warn the rest of the sorcerers of him and hopefully then I could help elsewhere, instead of battling him.

The rest of the time I spent that day was battling all who came in my path. Sometimes I would leave Saphira and go on foot. We were outnumbered and our forces were slowly being pushed back. Murtagh was always on my heels, trying and failing to catch us off guard. It was either Arya or a sorcerer who helped to battle with me.

It was approaching midday as the battle raged on the plains. We were losing our vigor and strength quickly. Then, from out of nowhere, appeared Brom. He was spattered with blood and mud. His scowl had been replaced with a hard, ruthless, mask that for a moment frightened me.

"Eragon, Nasuada needs help! Enemy mages are boxing her in."

"But what about Murtagh?"

"I will take care of him, now go help!" he shouted amid the clang of metal.

Aubree was still there, her hunting knife out and stained. She had helped a great deal, when an attacker had been able to get past me to strike Saphira while she was distracted. Aubree would come down and stab or slash. It was not perfect but she could get training later.

We rushed through the air and found Nasuada. She was being boxed in. Saphira let out a roar that vibrated through her bones and dove for the spot, claws extended, mouth open to exhale fire if need be. All of them scattered as she landed and Nasuada rode up beside us.

"Well done, both of you. What is Aubree doing up there?"

I quickly explained my story and she nodded in acceptance. As she sped away, I looked over to where Murtagh was and saw him flying away. Brom was not hurt but he seemed on the verge of fainting. Then, in a flash, a mage stabbed him in the gut. A scream of rage and sorrow tore from my throat and Saphira lunged for the mage. With a half dozen bounds she was on him and his scream echoed as she killed the man who surely killed Brom.

As we rushed back to Brom, I knew the battle was over and I was bitterly glad of it. He was lying in the dirt, his blood spreading in a dark pool around him. I was just about to lay my hands on him so I could heal him, but he stopped me.

"No Eragon, let it be. I have lived a long life, but not all of it as a storyteller. Give me your wine skin." I looked at him confused, but brought it to him.

"Now, wash my right hand." I complied, not wishing to offend him. After several washings a mark appeared.

"The gedwai ignasia!" I breathed, not quite believing what I saw, "You are a dragon rider?"

"I was once a rider, but not now. Those days are gone from me. I lost my dragon Saphira in a battle, never leave your dragon unprotected, for they are your greatest allies and friends. I am so proud of you Eragon, so proud my, my son." With that last word, his hand slipped from mine and his eyes dimmed.

_**And so passes Brom, Dragon Rider, storyteller and father.**_

After she said this, Saphira keened a lament and I joined her. He was my father, I truly knew who my parents were. I used to have dreams where they were a great lord or lady and that I would be taken from the farm. It seems funny in a morbid way to realize that in a way I was right.

I felt arms encircle me as I knelt there in the mud and warm breath on my neck. I turned and found her face inches from mine her brown eyes filled with concern and sorrow. I buried my face in her hair, it smelled of honey and clovers.

In a land far away

On a shore green and bright

He has gone the hidden way

To hillsides ever bright

From the land of sorrow

Where death and life lies

Weep no more brave heart

Cry no more for his leaving

For his life was full of meaning

Even so, do not forget him

But honor him with your valor

She sang this in a lilting voice, filled with emotion and the song helped me a little to calm myself. I felt her hold me, sitting on the ground. She rocked my upper body back and forth, back and forth. After a while I pulled away and we flew back to the camp, Brom held gently in Saphira's claws. I knew it was over from the men streaming in through the makeshift gate.

We buried Brom and when Saphira touched the tomb I had made, it turned to diamond and shone in the faint sunlight. He was honored and all mourned his passing. I was glad I had Aubree and Saphira. They were what held me up. I wondered what Galbatorix would do to Murtagh, for he was obviously meant to capture us and possibly Aubree. I gnashed my teeth at the thought. Let's see if he could, for I knew I would die before I let him have us.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

MURTAGH

The pressure on my mind built to a point of utter pain and fire. My heart was a deafening hammer in my chest

"YOU COULD NOT CAPTURE THEM! HOW INCOMPATENT ARE YOU?" his roaring voice filled the vast throne room. I cringed like the coward I was, hating him and hating myself for not standing up to him.

"Now, for your punishment I have something very fitting, although you might get more pleasure than pain from it, but still. I know that you care for that little blind girl, so you shall be the one to break her." His smile was evil and cruel as I stared up at him.

Doing that would ruin me, it would break me more than her and he knew this. He knew I was too honorable to do such a thing unless he commanded me. That was what he did next. He ordered me to take the most precious thing away from Abby, the thing that could never be given back. I felt my stomach twist and I almost vomited.

I walked numbly through the halls, my legs compelled by the order he had given me. I wished I could change who I was so that I could stop. I fought a war within myself. I remembered hearing a saying back in that other world. It went:

A grandfather asked his grandson a question "Two wolves are fighting, which one will win?" the grandson shook his head and said he did not know. His grandfather replied, "The one that you feed the most."

I fought hard, imagining that I fed the better wolf in me and hoping it would win. I mechanically opened the door to her room. There she stood, dressed in a long gown of blue, a silver band on her head.

I looked deep into her eyes and something shattered in my mind. I gasped as I was released from the command. I had changed, I could feel it. Though I knew the change had begun when I first set eyes upon Abby and now it had come full circle. Now I knew I had a new name in the Ancient language. Though I did not know what it was, I knew it was not my past name. I knew in that second, I was free of Galbatorix and his cruelty.

I longed to share this revelation with someone, anyone and thought the beautiful young maiden who's eyes I stared into was perfect.

Before I could say anything however, she beat me to it. Without saying a word, she came to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Hesitantly, she lent her face closer to mine. Unconsciously, I closed my eyes ready for her lips. They whispered across mine then became more passionate. I sighed in pleasure as we pulled away.

It only lasted for not even a minute, but it told me all I needed to know, that she loved me and accepted all the things I had done. I realized in that moment that I felt the same, had in fact for a long time. No words were said, yet none were needed. All I wanted was the moment to last forever, but we all know that all good things must come to an end.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AUBREE

I saw the Urgal rushing toward me, his giant blade raised to take my life blood from me. I screamed and tripped. As I ran I saw him swing it down the-

"Aubree, Aubree, wake up! It was only a dream, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw a pair of slightly slanted brown ones inches above me. His hand was on my shoulder and I sighed, relief coursing through my veins. But was it only a dream?

"But, he looked so real, so real, and he was going to-"I stammered out, still a little frightened.

"Shush, it's all right, it was only a dream. No one is going to harm you, not while I am here," his smile took away the nightmare and I relaxed. Ever since the Battle on the Burning Plains I had been having nightmares, even a week later and I was still waking up half the camp, along with Eragon, who had insisted a tent be pitched next to his for my protection. My screams brought him out of his tent nightly and I felt horrible. I felt I was robbing him of his sleep. Then, I had an idea about how I might be able to stop the nightmares.

"Hey Eragon, umm, this might sound childish or whatever and it might be unseemly, but I think it would help my bad dreams go away. Could you stay with me, I mean lay with me, and, I don't know, never mind I will-"he silenced me with a finger to my lips and I somehow knew he was willing to try.

He settled on my cot which was able to fit us both comfortably and I snuggled into his chest, feeling the warmth of him and relaxing even more. I laid my head down on his shoulder, or chest. I was slipping so far into sleep, I didn't care.

"Thanks," I murmured, finally drifting off to the bliss that is sleep. No dreams came into my mind and I finally slept peacefully.

"The council has decided, Eragon will escort Aubree to Trondjiem. They will inform King Orik of what has happened and Eragon will meet with Islanzadi and her council once he arrives in Elesmera with Aubree, to be tutored." There were nods all over the room as Nasuada said this. Queen Islanzadi especially, viewing the meeting through the mirror, nodded her head with a smile.

I was a little mixed up about this because that would mean I was allowing Abby's escape to rest in other peoples hands. Eragon had told me that I would be most likely going and he promised to keep her escape in mind. This also meant that I would only have a short time left with Eragon. He had become the rock for me in this changing world and I did not know what to do! If I was left without him, I would be utterly alone and friendless.

_**Do not worry, elfling. Things will turn out better than you might think. The elves are very welcoming.**_

Saphira's words calmed me and I sat there, thinking of what I had seen and heard about elves. Nasuada started to speak again.

"She will be tutored by the elves and will remain there until the Queen feels she is fit to handle her powers, or until we know what she shall turn out to be." This was said with finality and all agreed. I just sat in the corner, minding my own business and trying not to go into hysterics.

They didn't even know what I was going to be, so they were sending me off to some other person who would have to deal with me? I felt like such a burden. I just had one question.

"When am I to leave?" I asked, trying not to let the pain show.

"Tomorrow, at first light." Replied Nasuada. I sighed.

"Well then, better go pack," I did not care how eloquent or formal the situation. I was done having people discuss my future, as if I had no right to have an opinion. It made my blood boil. So I stalked out of the tent, my hands balled into fists at my sides.

I heard whispers behind me and stopped to listen, just to see how much of a scene I had made.

"Eragon, does she always act like this?" this was from the elf Queen Islan- whatever her name was.

"No, she is new and her land is much, much different from ours. She is overwhelmed and is young, give her time and patience and she will be fine." I felt tears come to my eyes and I hurried away.

Flinging the tent flap open, I hurled myself at the cot and buried my face in the pillow. Hot, wet tears streamed down my face and soaked into the fabric. Why me? What cynical creator would do this to me? I was so far from home and so alone. I felt betrayed and mad at myself, for being so weak in the emotional department. I wanted to be strong and not show how I felt so easily. I felt a hand on my back and new it was him.

"Go away please," I mumbled into the pillow, feeling too ashamed to look at him.

I felt his hand snake under my belly and in one swift movement he had me flipped over and looking up at him. He had my upper body in a tight hold and I was helpless. I turned my head and closed my eyes, not wanting him to see the tears shining there.

"Please just go away, I don't want to shame myself in front of you more than I already have."

"You have no reason to feel shame, Aubree. Crying is natural and losing control happens to others, as well as you. Not even the elves have perfected that. Now, look at me or I will do something you will not like."

There was sincerity in his voice but I would not open my eyes. I still felt shame and embarrassment, though I tried desperately to get my self under control without success.

I felt his hand go to the back of my neck and tangle in my hair. Was he going to pull my hair until I opened my eyes? Was he getting ready to chop it off or burn it? An ocean of questions was flooding my brain as my stomach tightened, getting ready for the torture.

Then it all stopped, as a pair of lips touched mine and stayed there. My eyes flew open and there were his brown eyes not even two inches from mine. His gaze was like a warm blanket on a cold day. It wrapped me in warmth that spread to my whole body and had me floating.

Now he was holding me close and I wrapped my arms around him,, not wanting to let go. When the kiss ended, I didn't know but I soon realized that my head was cushioned on his chest, the tears now falling freely. He was murmuring something to me. One part of me was happy and content, though a small part of me was still fuming that I was so helpless and weak compared to him. I made a silent promise to myself that once I reached where ever I was going to get tutored, I would make sure that I would never be this weak again.

I remembered something my father had told me when I was young, before he had died. He had said,

"Be strong, Aubree. If you aren't, the world will crush you." I had never forgotten that and I would prove to him that I could be strong. That I was capable of great things. I would show the entire world I was stronger than it, this I promised.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

ABBY

As I broke away from the kiss Murtagh and I had just shared, I felt a new sense about me. A sense of rightness. If that even makes any sense. (no pun intended!) This was my first kiss, unless you count almost-kissing Gavin Burt in the laundry room of the Tri Delta sorority house at the YES II program. But that's definitely a story for another time and place. Plus I reasoned, I wouldn't want him to get jealous would I?

I was broken out of my confused thoughts by Murtagh's urgent voice. "We must go before he finds out." He literally spat the word 'he' which made a great happiness swell up within me. In that moment, I was overjoyed that I had been the one to give him that happiness. To give him the ability to spite Galbatorix without getting caught.

Then another more pressing thought occurred to me. How in the heck were we going to escape? It's not like we could fly…

As if reading my thoughts, he said confiditenly "Of course we will be able to escape. What makes you think we cannot?" As I fumbled for the right words to tell him my concerns, he cut me off. "What makes you think we cannot fly? We have Thorn afterall."

Now I was confused as to what Thorn was. Murtagh suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh right..." he said a bit awkwardly, "you were never formally introduced, on account of you being unconscious." he explained.

"But who, or what, is Thorn?" I asked finally too impatient to play games.

"My dragon." he stated fondly.

When he stated those fateful words, I'll admit I thought the idea ludacrice, laughable at first. My skepticism must've shown on my face, as he took a deep breath and proceeded to tell me the saga of his life. When he was finished, only one thing came to mind. "Wow." I murmured softly. "All I can say is thank you."

"For what?" he asked slowly, confusion evident in his voice.

"First, for trusting me with your story. Not many people would let you tell them such a hard, as well as personal, story. Second, the thing I love about you is that you don't sugar coat. You tell it like it is." I could tell my words hit home because there was a slight pause.

"Thanks?" he finally spoke,, but it sounded more like a question. I chose not to answer, because I knew we would have to do some fast moves to get out alive from this place, wherever it was. I was about to ask Murtagh exactly where we were when I heard it. At first I couldn't tell what it was, it was too faint. Murtagh seemed to relax visiblely and for a fleeting second I wondered why. My answer came quite suddenly. I didn't have time to wonder how I could tell he was relaxed or anything for that matter. Just as I was about to ask something, my ears were assaulted with a voice. Two voices if I listened carefully. And I was pretty sure they weren't talking aloud. It almost sounded like, Murtagh and someone else? 'But how could that be possible?' The logical part of my mind asked. 'Just shut up and listen!' the irrational side of me screamed, effectively silencing my logic. I was suddenly, by some unknown force, acutely aware that this was a private conversation, not meant for me.

'Thank the Gods you could make it out! The Murtagh like voice fairly yelled.

'It wasn't that hard. Shrucan was distracted enough after I attacked not to notice I was gone until it was too late...

'We need to go before Galbatorix finds out. I'll take Abby, you just stay put until I can get us both on your back.

The unknown voices gave a mental shrug and then went silent.

"Abby, Abby! What has gotten into you! We need to hurry if we've to get out of here alive!" Murtagh was shaking me. I was still realing from the weird voices and therefore didn't respond at first.

Gathering all my willpower, I forced the haze away and stood waiting for the next step.

"I'm going to lift you up, then I'm going to jump onto Thorn. Just trust me on this, it's the only way." I had no time to reply, even if I'd wanted to. In the next second, I was being lifted from the ground and put on something hard and moving. It rippled underneath me and I couldn't suppress a gasp from escaping my lips. It all happened too fast for me to comprehend after that. I felt and heard Murtagh land in front of me on whatever we were riding out of here. Then I felt us lift off the ground, and heard the powerful beating of, wings? I instinctively put my arms around Murtagh's waist in front of me as we sped upwards. The wind wipped in my face and if it wasn't for my hold on Murtagh, I felt sure I would blow away.

In the thrill of escaping, I missed the roar of rage emmiting from the throneroom from both Galbatorix and his dragon. I would find out all this later, but for now I was focosed on getting out of this terrible place and to safety.

Only when I sensed we had arrived outdoors did I finally let go of the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I was finally free!Even though I had no idea of what would happen next, for the moment I felt enthralled by my new freedom.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

ERAGON

We seemed to be floating with the moon and the stars as Saphira flew through the night. Aubree's head rested on my shoulder. Her quiet breathing and Saphira's wings beating up and down were the only sounds in the night. We had been traveling for two days and would reach Trondjiem by midday tomorrow.

'_Little one, I am growing tired and must eat soon if we are to make it to the mountain by midday tomorrow.'_

'_**Alright, but land somewhere that is sheltered. The Kings troops have been seen near here.'**_

Saphira slowed her flight and soared down, a line of mountains coming into view. We were closer than I had thought. I could spot trees of scrub on the foothills leading out of the Hadarac desert and into the Beor Mountains.

'_Those trees look protected enough, we shall camp there.'_

As we began our descent, Aubree woke up. As she stretched and yawned, she saw that we were landing and shut her eyes. Her knuckles turned white as she grabbed one of Saphira's spikes in front of her.

Earlier, Aubree had mentioned something about a thrill ride called a rollercoaster and how she always thought she would fall off, every time she went on one. None of this made sense to me, but, I reminded myself, we are from different worlds.

The landing was smooth and as I got the campfire started, Aubree pulled out a cooking pot from our supplies. She commenced to make a vegetable soup, adding seasoning from a pouch.

. We ate dried apples and nuts while the soup was cooking. Saphira went off to hunt and quiet filled the camp as we were both deep in thought. I was thinking of the time when I had first wanted to try meat after learning to listen to the minds of animals. Even the thought of that had my stomach twisting in disgust and revulsion.

The soup finally was done. the warmth from the wooden bowl held between my hands spread through my cold fingers. It tasted rich and the warmth spread further to my toes. The rushing of wings signaled Saphira's return. She was carrying the leg of a dear and hooked through her back claw was a rabbit, already skinned and a little charred.

'_This is for Aubree, I might have done it wrong but I do not eat meat that is burned to a crisp!'_

Saphira dropped the rabbit onto a nearby rock. Aubree looked apprehensive, but took out the dagger that she always had on her at all times and cut a slice. She steadily ate one leg, and then offered the rest to Saphira, who flew off to find more dinner for her. As the fire dimmed, we wrapped ourselves in our cloaks and I could hear Aubree's steady breathing. I fell into my waking dreams.

The sound of whispers pulled me from my half sleep. I opened my eyes and looked into the dark. Forms appeared, they were tall men and they had swords and, lucky for us, only a torch.

'_**Saphira!'**_

_I am here, little one. They have been searching the countryside for what, I do not know. I did not spot any soldiers, as I was hunting. They must have seen our campfire.'_

'_**Blast it all, I thought we were alone!'**_

'_Eragon, you cannot plan for everything. There are very few and we have power. It will be an easy fight.' Saphira reassured._

As I silently crouched, edging around what was left of our fire to where Aubree was sleeping, the first arrow was released, speeding over my head. The next second, I grabbed Aubree and using all the strength that the Agaeti Blodren had given me, slung her over my back. She fought for a moment as I entered her mind, but then finally relented, after realizing it was me.

'**What are you thinking? Waking me up in the middle of the night? Holy crap, who are those men running after us?'**

**Ignoring her strange exclamation, I whispered as not to be detected,** "Those are some of Galbatorix's men, they found us." as I got to where Saphira was crouching, I found my bow and fitted an arrow to the string. Pulling back, I released.

My aim was true, as I heard a cry in the half-dark which signaled the pre-dawn. I released two more arrows before they became too close. Slinging the bow across my back, I pulled Brisingr out of its sheeth and leapt forward. There was a clashing of steal as the soldier parried, but he was too slow. I was able to slip the blade between his ribs. He went down with a moan and I stepped over to face the next. Saphira was fighting five soldiers who were antagonizing her with their spears. She roasted three; the other two were felled by her claws.

I saw a soldier to my left slip past my guard. I slew my current attacker and went after the soldier, fearing he had gotten to Aubree, knowing she was basically unarmed, except for her knife. I spun on my heel and found the most astonishing sight I had ever seen.

AUBREE

I had been edging around the fray, trying not to get involved, since all I had was a puny knife. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a soldier fell and I darted in. Grabbing the blade that he held, almost vomiting at the blood pouring from his fatal chest-wound. I needed that blade! Sooner or later someone would see me and I figured that the soldiers would try to use me as a hostage. I didn't want to give them the chance to do that.

As I watched the carnage around me, I saw that only five soldiers were left. Saphira was almost done dispatching two, and Eragon was fighting three. Then, one spotted me and while Eragon was killing his current soldier, my attacker ran towards me, his sword in one hand, with a sneer that made my stomach twist and my blood boil. I raised the sword, not having the slightest clue what to do. As he approached, I started to feel weird. My vision pulled back, as if I was just watching, not actually involved in what happened next.

He finally came into range, my sword ready to meet his. With a clanging and screeching they met and I dealt blow after blow. His face morphed from a sneer to shock and he lost his rhythm. That's when I struck. With a one-handed swing, I somehow through his blade away and was almost about to make the killing stroke, when I came back to my senses. The sword dropped from my hands, the soldier looking at me with shock and fear.

"I can kill you, I am just choosing not to." He got to his feet, but just stood there. Finally, after a pause, he seemed to find his voice.

"Lady, what can I do to repay this honor? I have never willingly served the king, but I would serve you." I blushed, as I studied him, realizing just how handsome he was. He had deep blue eyes and dark hair, with a tint of brown and red, a little long and wavy. It was a very good thing Eragon couldn't read my mind.

"I don't think that will be necessary, she already has a protector, plus you are too heavy to ride with us." I jumped, I had almost forgotten of Eragon's existence. He had a funny look on his face, as if we were all back in kindergarten and the two men were fighting over a shiny toy which, in this situation, was me.

"We have a bunch of horses, hidden in a little valley not far from here. I could ride…" He looked at me, unsure. I looked at Eragon, wanting some confirmation. I would have preferred to ride a horse, no offense to Saphira, but heights were not my thing.

"You would not be able to keep up, and I don't know if I can trust you. You might be a spy of Galbatorix's Black Hand." Eragon said calculatingly.

"Search my mind; it will prove to you that I am who I say I am."

"Fine, but if you are a spy, then we will send you to the Varden and let them deal with you."

Eragon placed three fingers on the soldier's forehead. A minute of silence fell and he started sweating. Finally, Eragon lifted the three fingers and stepped back.

"So?" I asked looking to him for an answer.

"He is not under Galbatorix's power and has been completely honest." Eragon said this grudgingly.

'**Saphira, would you mind if I rode a horse for a while? I love being on your back, but I am not one for heights...'**

'_I understand Halfling, I am not offended. Not all are sky people some prefer the ground or underground.'_

"Eragon, I'd like to ride. As you know, I don't have your love of heights and I'm starting to feel sick when we take off."

Just thinking about it, made my stomach twist and had my pulse a little faster. The soldier I had spared looked please and Eragon looked like he had tasted something sour.

"Excuse us for a minute." I politely asked our new ally, and took Eragon by the arm, turning him away so that I could walk with him, out of earshot of our new companion.

"I am not trying to get away from you, Eragon. I really am not a person who likes to be up in the air." I stepped forward, knowing that Saphira was blocking the soldier's view of us, I kissed him. I was trying, without words, to express that I still cared for him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back to see his eyes. They were warm and accepting. My mother was so right when she said "the woman has more persuasive power in any relationship." I walked away, with him following behind me. I realized, in that moment, that maybe our futures weren't so bleak after all.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AUBREE

We rode away from the fire where the soldiers were being consumed by hungry flames. Eragon and our new companion did most of the work. I looked away, tears stinging my eyes at all the lives that were taken. It reminded me of the battle at the Burning plains and the stink of the fires that had consumed men from both sides. The thought still made my stomach churn.

It hit me then how much my mind and body had started to grow accustom to this life style I had been thrust into. My body had lost the little amount of fat it had and my muscles were strong, in all I felt more alive than ever before. My thoughts were interrupted as the horse I was riding collided with the one the soldier was riding.

"Oops, sorry I was not watching what I was doing." I blushed and knew I was as red as a tomato. He was watching me and that made it all much worse.

"No need for pardoning, it was a thing any person could do." His smile was warm and I had to remind myself that I barely knew him, plus my heart partly belonged to Eragon. I say partly because there had been no spoken agreement saying we were dating. I wonder if they even call it dating here. Or did they call it courting? I have no idea. I decided to avoid that little subject. I wondered for the first time what the soldiers name was. I cleared my throat, and pushed back all the self doubting and other such nonsense.

"Um, what's your name?" it seemed through all the excitement, names had never been put forward. I thought that now was a good time to change that.

"My name is Dorian; I was a horse merchant's son. Then one night I was told that my father had not paid enough tribute to the king, our house was sold and my father was thrown in the dungeon. My mother and I were left to fend for ourselves. My sister had died the previous year from fever. I was forced into service a month later. They told me my mother had died of an infection three months after I had left. I don't know if my father is alive. All I care about right now is finding a way to get revenge for all the pain the King has caused me and my family." He said this with surprisingly little emotion.

I sat stunned and silent. He had gone through so much. I could never imagine losing my whole family and still wanting to get up every morning. I felt my respect and admiration for him growing. He had suffered so much and yet was still holding it all together. I felt obligated to tell him my story, or at least the bits that would not freak him out too much.

"Well, my name is Aubree; I came from a faraway land where many things are different. No one ventures on the sea because it is so treacherous. Then, Eragon came and he was followed by Murtagh." I spat his name like poison was on my tongue.

"Murtagh took one of my friends and I came back with Eragon to find and rescue her, but things have gotten a bit complicated…" I trailed off, not wanting to continue into the touchy subject. We were traveling into the pass between the mountains that would lead to the valley where the hidden door to the mountain-city lay.

As the day grew on and the sun climbed higher and higher, the cool shade of the mountain was a blissful relief. Saphira and Eragon were high in the blue sky. Saphira was only defined by her sparkling scales from the reflected sun. We stopped by a stream to water the horses and stretch our legs. I filled up my water skin and splashed some over my face. A sudden urge had me knee-deep in the water, my skirt bunched up around my legs. The cold water cooled my feet that had been stuffed into my boots. I sat on the bank, my legs half submerged in the water. Then I rested my head on the upper slope of the bank

Feeling the heaviness of my eyes, I thought that I could close them for a few minutes. I waited till I thought I could open them and feel more rested. When I opened them I gasped because the landscape that surrounded me was a startling contrast to what had previously been there.

My surroundings comprised of ash, rock, and the foulest smell that my nose had ever picked up. The sky was a bleak dark gray and black. The hills and little mountains that had once possibly been green and beautiful, c looked dead and desolate. I had a strong feeling that this land had been perverted and poisoned long before I ever saw it.

As I spun around, hoping to find some far off place where beauty and sunshine still clung to the land, I shivered in fear, for before my eyes, was the most revolting sight of all. It was a mountain volcano. Lava seemed to slide down its face in individual streams, stopping and paddling to form a lake of fire.

I tore my gaze away from this abominable sight, just wanting to get away. But there was more. I was then faced with another horror. There stood before me a tower of black stone. And on the top most point was an eye. It was no ordinary eye, the outside of the eye was inflames and the pupil was a slit like some devilish cats. As I stared, I became transfixed by the eye. I was startled as a voice, as cold and merciless as diamond entered my mind.

'I see you changeling, you fear me.' This was a statement, not a fact. I shivered as he went on.

'I will find you, changeling.' Then he showed me an image of me but a darker, more sinister and cruel me, than I could ever imagine myself. I screamed bloody murder, wanting to escape this nightmare that seemed to be too real to comprehend. I realized I was falling; I had stepped backward and was falling into the lake of fire…

When I hit the lake, instead of feeling heat it was ice cold. I coughed and spluttered, trying to get air.

Then I closed my eyes, waiting to embrace death. I felt myself slipping away…

Then light embraced me and my eyes opened.

I was lying on the bank of the stream, soaked and coughing my lungs out. I gulped in air, feeling my chest expand and the air going in and out. I then focused my eyes on the light that was shining over me. It was a torch and Dorian was holding it. Eragon was by my side, panting and dripping wet like me.

"What happened?" my throat hurt and my voice came out in a rasp.

"You started to scream and thrash about beside the stream then you rolled over and fell in. I came in after you." Eragon's eyes looked troubled and relief was mixed in there too. I shivered at the memory of my dream, or whatever it was. The eye still hovered in front of me, mocking me with its unnatural flame.

My eyes refocused as Eragon led me to the warm fire. A warm presence was at my back and I leaned against Saphira's side. I sighed and felt a blanket being pulled over me. My shivering started to abate and a cup of stew was placed at my lips. Warmth seeped back into me and the terror of my dream started to recede. The silence was broken as Eragon crouched before me.

"I can't stay much longer; I have just received word that I am needed at Orin's side. There is an attack. My help is needed sorely. I am sorry but you will have to go on with Dorian." My eyes started to overflow. He couldn't leave me, not like this. I didn't want to leave him! He was my tie to the world I had left. At the same time I did not want to see battle again, not until I was ready. I nodded and wiped the tears away. I was warm and safe for now that was the important thing.

"Okay, just don't take too long and, and be safe. I really don't want to have to rescue you again." I forced out a laugh and tried to smile. He leaned down and kissed me, as I glanced toward Dorian I saw something flash in his eyes. I did not know what it was but for a moment I was afraid. Then everything was fine and Eragon pulled away. I sighed and leaned forward to let Saphira get up.

As they flew into the darkening sky, Saphira's words reached my mind,

'**Be safe, changeling, I have not told Eragon but there is something about this human I do not trust. Be watchful.'**

I started to shiver after they left and the fire was only warming my front. I shivered more and more, huddled in my blanket for warmth. It was still a little wet though and the wind was colder now that Saphira was gone. My teeth started to chatter and all the warmth I was trying to retain was seeping out. A voice called me from my world of ice, it was Dorian.

"I know this is not proper, but you look like you're about to turn into an ice statue and Eragon told me to protect you and keep you safe. So I believe keeping you from catching a cold includes that. I can provide warmth for you." I knew what he meant but did not know if I wanted to take him up on his offer. I knew I was freezing but I still wanted to keep some semblance of loyalty towards Eragon. I slowly shook my head even though every particle of my body screamed for heat.

I decided I would sleep as close to the fire as possible. So as I huddled in my blanket with Dorian on the other side of the fire, I slowly fell into a cold sleep. The Eye appeared again and I was falling off the cliff…

Then warmth surrounded me and I woke to find Dorian's arms wrapped around me and my head buried in his chest. He bent down and whispered into my ear.

"You need me, don't deny it." Then he whispered something else and my eyes slid close. The dreams did not come back and I slept on in oblivion. If I had only been awake, maybe I could have avoided what happened next, for as I slept Dorian tied me to his saddle and started to ride away. He rode the opposite direction of Eragon, towards the Empire.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

ABBY

Now, when I look back on the days following our daring escape from the empire, I only remember the endless flying. The first day, we flew so fast, at times I thought I would fall off because of the sheer force of the wind made by Thorn's beating wings. I didn't bother showing discomfort at first, partly because I wasn't comfortable with it, and partly because I didn't want to cause Murtagh anymore undo pain. God only knew he'd suffered enough in his relatively short life. Short for an immortal dragon Rider anyways.

This was one of the things he had told me as part of the story of his life, which made more depressing thoughts surface. I couldn't imagine living without him, as cheesy as that sounds. Still, as far as I knew, I wasn't immortal. I mentally cursed myself for not thinking of the consequences of loving him. Then, a rather shocking thought struck me, one that had me reeling from the weight of it. 'I don't care.'

Suddenly, without warning, Thorn descended in a sharp dive, making my stomach drop rather painfully . It didn't help I hadn't eaten much since we left Uruben either. For once, I was glad I had an excuse for not looking down as we sped in ever increasing speeds, to finally rest on the ground.

As we landed, another of the "private" conversations between dragon and Rider took place.

'Was going that fast absolutely necessary?' Murtagh demanded of Thorn. 'She could've fallen off!'

'Peace little one, you would have caught her.' Thorn reasoned in his calm, measured manner.

Murtagh mentally scoffed, 'I should be calling you that, not the other way around!'

Thorn gave a mental shrug, and fell silent.

That brought me to another point in my internal musing, how was I going to deal with these conversations that I wasn't meant to hear? I briefly wondered if Murtagh knew that this was even happening. So far, we hadn't spoken of it. Actually, now that I thought about it, we hadn't spoken about much of anything since our escape. We were concentrating fully on evading the empire, namely Galbatorix and his henchmen. Therefore, I was slightly surprised when we landed. Murtagh helped me off Thorn and sat me down in what I guessed was a clearing. "We need to talk." Was all he said? But I knew what he was referring to.

"I know," I said, hoping I could stay strong. "I think it's best for us to ask each other questions, so we can get to know each other…" I trailed off, hoping I didn't sound stupid or come off as shallow.

Instead of answering directly, Murtagh hesitated for a split second. Then, with just a touch of humor coloring his words, "You go first."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in relief. "OK. First things first, how old are you?" If my question was surprising to him, he didn't show it.

"I am nineteen years old. How old are you then?"

I was surprised at how well he took to our little game, but answered anyways, "I'm seventeen. Your turn."

It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts for the next question. "Do you have any siblings?"

I was slightly disappointed at how light the question was, but once again I answered. "Yes, two older sisters. What about you?" I was genuinely curious about that. I wondered if his family would approve of me. Probably not...

His answer came quickly. "Yes, a younger brother. As a matter of fact, you already know him…" He trailed off, and seemed to retreat into himself. I hated when he was vague, couldn't he just tell me who his brother was? It couldn't be that bad… right?

I spent the next minute thinking of all the people I knew who could possibly be Murtagh's brother, coming up with nothing.

'Do you need a hint?' I jumped off the rock I was sitting on and gave a startled squeak. I had completely forgotten about Thorn!

'Sorry, I'll admit I sort of forgot about you… but yes, a hint would be nice…'

'Oh thank you, now I don't think I'm going to tell you anything, maybe let you suffer, hmmm…'

'You better tell me something, you over grown lizard!' We both knew it was all in fun, so I had no qualms about Thorn possibly eating me. . He was, in my mind, an extension of Murtagh and therefore, fun to tease.

'All right, you win. The person my Rider speaks of is also a Rider. He is called Shadeslayer, Argetlam, among other names… He is vassal to the Lady Nasuada… He was gifted by the dragons… Is that enough of a hint?'

I wasn't able to answer him, because I suddenly knew who Murtagh's brother was.

"Ha! It's Eragon, isn't it?"

My outburst seemed to break Murtagh out of whatever thoughts had him captive. "Not fair, you had help! That's cheating!"

"I don't care if you think it was cheating, I found out didn't I? Who cares if I may have had some help…?" I knew we were both sounding like petulant children, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Then his mood shifted to something darker, less playful. "I didn't always consider him my brother. There was a time when I fought him… Do you remember when I left for one of Galbatorix's missions? That mission was to capture Eragon and his dragon Saphira. As you know, I failed… I failed him…" His voice trailed off, and I could sense what he was going through. At that moment I only wished I could take his pain away. But I knew I had a more pressing matter to ask about.

"How can I hear the things you and Thorn say, I mean when you talk as dragon and Rider?" I asked in a rush. As I expected, Murtagh didn't answer right away, and when he did, it was surprisingly brief.

"This is my theory. Ever since you came to Alagaesia, your dormant power arose. It doesn't happen to everyone, so count you lucky."

"What kind of an answer is that?" I seethed.

"I know you are not satisfied, but until we can get a fresh perspective on this, this is all I have to say on the subject. Besides, it's getting dark. We should probably sleep…"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am kind of tired…" I reached my hand out towards where I thought he was. As he grasped my hand, I noticed for the first time, a tingly sensation going from the tips of my fingers, all the way down to my toes. I suddenly felt right, like I belonged here after all. Like I belonged with him.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

MURTAGH

It took us another week of hard flying to reach the Varden's current place of residence, Surda. And as we flew ever closer, my heart clenched with dread for I knew we would not be trusted right away. I had my previous actions to thank for that.

Abby seemed to sense my darkening mood, for she called out over the rushing of the wind, "Is everything OK? I hate when you go all emo on me…"

I squeezed her hand, which I found myself holding a lot more lately. This seemed to reassure her, at least for the time being. I was just about to ask her what 'emo' meant, when an arrow narrowly missed hitting Thorn. We had arrived at Varden territory, and nobody was happy about it—especially me.

'Land.' I told Thorn shortly.

'That's exactly what I'm trying to do!' he shot back. Amidst my dragon's muttering, more arrows were fired, Thorn dodging all but one that hit the sensitive underside of his right wing. I hissed in pain, for when a dragon is in pain, his Rider feels it too.

Abby, for her part, clung to me for dear life as Thorn dove ever closer to the ground. And all the while arrows kept coming.

The worst of it was not the arrows or what I knew would be our imminent deaths. The worst part in all of this mess was that I had no plan. What we needed was time, which we possessed little of at the present moment. As Thorn was driven closer and closer to the ground, I fervently wished for some form of help. I wasn't expecting it to happen so fast however.

. Suddenly the atmosphere went from being a fight for our lives, to complete and utter silence in less than a second. Had I missed something? Most definitely, for a group of people were walking towards where Thorn had finally landed. They were led by the Varden's relatively new leader, Nasuada.

It was not what I was expecting, at all. If only I could have waited a little longer before facing the last part of my past! I suddenly felt horrible. How was I going to tell Abby about Nasuada and my past relationship? For it had been a sort of relationship, whatever we said to others.

My musings were interrupted as Nasuada drew near.

"Hail, Murtagh, Rider of Thorn." Happiness swelled within me, she hadn't even mentioned Morzan!

"Hail, Lady Nasuada, Leader of the Varden." I answered cordially, hoping against hope she hadn't detected the trepidation in my voice.

It seemed she hadn't, because what she spoke next surprised me. "I would like to speak to you and you alone. Follow me." And with that, she swept away, towards a copse of trees outside of the camp and a little away from us.

I suspected she didn't want others to overhear our conversation, and that she wanted me without delay. I suddenly noticed I had taken Abby's hand throughout all of this, only realized this when she gave it a reassuring squeeze and mouthed, 'go.'

And go I did, as much as I wanted to do otherwise. This conversation had waited too long, old wounds needed to be healed. I resolved myself to stay calm, whatever Nasuada threw at me. With that resolution in mind, I walked towards the little grove of trees to meet my past and hopefully, get rid of it, once and for all.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

ERAGON

"It was a trap!" I kicked at a rock beside the road, and let fly several curses that would make any mother shove soap down my mouth. Red hot anger coursed through me. We had been tricked, in the worse possible way! Now Aubree was probably being taken to Galbatorix, as I spoke.

'**Calm down, this will do nothing. We must go and find Aubree as soon as possible.' My dragon soothed.**

'**That doesn't make me feel any better!' I mentally shouted. I was still angry, and there was only one thing that could make my anger fade—fighting one of the mad king's soldiers. **

We flew back to our campsite and were greeted by three score of men and urgals. Saphira roared in anger, jets of blue flame exploding from her nostrils. I did not see Aubree, and Dorian's horse was gone. Curse the traitor, he had taken her! I quickly swore an oath that he would pay. Then, we drove towards the enemy, as arrows let loose. I would find her! I would go to the ends of the world to find her… I just hoped we would survive the attack and still be able to locate Aubree...

AUBREE

I was walking through a forest so green and lush, it made my heart ache. Trees were half covered in moss and the atmosphere was calm and cool. The air was sweeter than any I had ever breathed. I felt compelled to follow an unseen path. It wove in and out, through trees and splashes of sunlight. Then it turned sharply, and as I came around a massive tree, I saw a pool at its roots. It was lined with stones, and was very beautiful. I suddenly became thirsty and on impulse rushed over to drink from it.

As I was about to drink, A woman stepped out of a tree nearby and put up a hand, as if to stop me.

"Stop," Her voice rang an obvious command. I halted and looked at her. She had waist-length hair that was a honey blonde. Her eyes were pools of blue, dark and piercing.

I started, as I realized something, I could actually see with both eyes! I had been born with my visual impairment, so I never knew what it could be like with full sight. No wonder this place was so beautiful! And I could fully appreciate it now.

Then the more rational side of me kicked in. The only reason I could think of to be in this place, would be that I was dead.

'Great, I can never beat the crap out of Murtagh or get married or… or…' well I was not going to think about that. I wanted to know if I was dead, but if I could actually see, then I must be dead! There wasn't any other thing that could have caused this.

I wanted to figure this out, so I turned to the lady who had stopped me from drinking the water.

"Umm, am I dead?" I sounded like an idiot! I felt the warmth in my cheeks and looked away from her piercing gaze.

"No, I brought you hear, elf child." I looked at her sharply.

"How do you know what I am? And who in all the worlds are you?" I folded my arms over my chest and waited, noticing for the first time I was in a deep green dress with long wide sleeves. Her dress was a blinding white. Ha-ha, blinding, that was a bad pun. 'Leave it to me to find the humor in any situation,' I thought sarcastically. My thoughts were interrupted by the beautiful goddess standing before me.

"I know most things, and I know about you because you are very special. I am called by many names, but the one I shall gift to you is Nerwendë Artanis Alatáriel, which in the common tongue means 'crowned with bright radiance'. I am moved to help you, because your path is one that none in all the worlds have ever travelled. You will be either the savior or death for many people. For this path you must be strengthened beyond what you are capable of, for there is also great danger in your future. This place that we are in is old and at the heart of my realm. The water is enchanted to give the drinker what they need; it is only for our kind and is guarded fiercely. I must be sure that you understand, by drinking of the water you accept your path and will do all you can to follow what fate have set before you."

I gulped, so much for being dead and all that. Now I was supposed to save the world, ugh! All I ever wanted was adventure, well guess you should be careful what you wish for. I internally sighed. I was getting too soft hearted. I thought about my friends and all the blood and gore at the battle. If I could save my friends and others I didn't know, then I would fight a hundred more battles like that. Decided, I breathed in deeply. Then I turned back to look at the lady with the name I barely could pronounce.

"What do I do?" I braced myself for something big.

"Do you accept the path laid out to you young one?"

I did not hesitate, "Yes,"

"Then drink and drink deep, for the journey is just beginning."

I took the long-stemmed dipper and very gently dipped into the clear water. I felt the deep depression in the dipper fill and pulled it up. The power of the water rippled out of the pool and I steeled myself, and drank. The water hit with force and flooded my body. The amount in the dipper seemed as vast as an ocean. I kept on pressing the dipper to my lips, even when it started to burn. It was burning, yet cooling. The flavor was all the berries I knew and liked, mixed with what sunshine must taste like. I felt as if it was spreading all over, hot and cold. I felt the power sliding in my veins. It was like my skin was trying to crawl off. Then, the real burning and freezing began.

The pain of burning and freezing started in my temples, spreading to my face. Next, it burned and froze my neck and chest. It eventually spread to every part of my body. The mingled fire and ice rose to its peak and pulsed for a few heartbeats, then started to meld with my body. It was still present, but it was fading and mixing with my bloodstream. It was weird how I sensed and knew all this, but somehow I did. I gasped, not realizing that I had dropped the dipper and had fallen to the ground. I sat up, taking stock of myself. I wasn't in the forest anymore, but in a dense fog. Suddenly, the lady's voice came whispering to me.

"You are in great danger little elf. Awake and be cautious." As she spoke, the fog grew darker and thicker. I felt myself being lifted from a horse, carried somewhere and lay down on what felt like furs. A feeling inside told me to act asleep.

"How did you manage to catch her, Dorian?" A male voice spoke close to my feet.

"We tracked the dragon rider Eragon and almost ambushed him in the night. I was the only survivor and was able to send a decoy bird to lead him into a trap, which he has most likely destroyed by now. And the maid? Why, it was so simple! I drugged her and here we are now." I suppressed a cry of anguish, Eragon dead? No, it couldn't be!

"This is very good. The King will be pleased to have her as a, guest. We will leave at once. She will be awake soon?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, tell the men to pack or burn what we cannot carry. I will wait for her to wake, go." I heard the traitorous Dorian leave. Never would I trust a man again like that. My thoughts were interrupted by an acrid smell that wafted to my nostrils. I gasped and started to cough. I needed to think fast and decide how I was to approach this situation. I chose to be scared and ignorant, knowing that both were not far from the truth. I fluttered my eyelashes a couple of times, then opened them all the way. Before me stood a man in a mail shirt, a tunic over it. He was young, maybe in his early twenties. The stubble on his chin and hair to almost his shoulders gave him the appearance of a man who had not seen civilization for a long time.

"Where am I?" I made my voice sound timid and added a tinge of fear to it. Thank god for drama class!

"You have been through a terrible ordeal, your friend Eragon was slain by urgals and his dragon has died as well." I could not hold the tears back anymore. I felt the man draw closer and flinched away.

"My lady, let me comfort you. Our King wants to meet you and the journey is long." He touched my arm and I held myself still. I fought through the tears and made a plan, as he supposedly comforted me. Waves of sorrow beat at me but I needed to focus.

I mentally took a deep breath and started to think. Ok, I knew that Galbatorix was bad. I thought Eragon was dead and I had no other help. If I did go with them, it might mean that I could kill Murtagh and save Abby somehow. I also knew Galbatorix was strong and had loads of power. If Eragon had said things right, I had a true name, so if the King knew it, he could make me do anything or make me swear allegiance to him. If I went in the castle, I might never come out again, but if I could save Abby or at least find her then I might, just might be able to go home and pretend this was all a bad dream, that last thought had me shaking with suppressed sobs and laughter. Wow, was I actually having a melt down?

I finally got myself under control and stopped my sobbing. Like my mommy said, crying got nothing done. I straightened and looked for a tissue or something to wipe my eyes and nose. The man who had been sitting by me and comforting me held out a hankie. I cleaned myself up and, like any good maiden, apologized.

"I am so sorry, but he was the only person I really knew when I came to this land. I don't know who to trust and not to trust." I was going to milk this helpless maiden crap for all it was worth. I remembered things I had read in medieval romance books and fluttered and lowered my lashes a little. The man looked at me in a way that had a chill go up my spine.

"You can trust me, but Eragon was not a very good man. He wanted to overthrow our kind and gracious king. Of course you will not be harmed, for our King knew that you know only what the dragon rider had told you. That is why he would like to meet with you. He wants to explain things properly."

I tried not to show my anger, for I knew in my heart this man lied through his teeth and that it probably wasn't the first time he'd used this to his advantage. I made a show of thinking things over so I didn't rouse much suspicion.

"I would like to trust you, but I don't even know your name, sire." I also thought a little flattery would be ok if I was to run away or escape. Not even he would have to know about it.

"I am Alvah and I am at your service. We must leave soon, my King is most anxious to meet with you." I nodded, feeling the maidenly part slip away as I contemplated the fact that I would probably never be free again. I needed a hero really bad right then!

"I do not have a horse." Maybe this would save me some time and I would be able to find a way to escape? I had realized that I would be no good to Abby or myself if I was captured like her.

"You will ride with me, since you are so weak. We would not want you falling off and your friend Dorian has men to watch over." I was going to my doom; well at least things couldn't get worse. I had a feeling that things were just getting started though. Alvah had me eat a meager substance; I couldn't tell you what it was, before we left.

I felt dirty and tired. I was wearing one of the dresses that Nasuada had given me. It was green and fell all the way to my feet. The bodice fit ok and the sleeves were wide and comfortable. Though I wished for pants and a nice pair of flip flops. I rode in front of Alvah so that I "would not fall of weariness," I was uncomfortable with this because he was so close and in reality I was weak because of that stupid drug Dorian had given me. I caught said man staring at Alvah with, jealousy? I don't know what was weirder, the fact that I would prefer to be sitting in front of Dorian or that I was getting the feeling that I was being silently fought over by these ogres of men. Sometimes being a girl royally sucked. I built a wall around the grief I felt for Eragon and started planning revenge of a kind. I half expected either guy to start thumping his chest ape style.

We left the camp on the desert. I could spot the mountains and thought how far Dorian rode to get here. The camp blended in perfectly with its surroundings that unless Eragon or I were walking, we would not spot it. I decided that if I could play Alvah the right way, I might get some information on him and that might just help me in the long run.

"Alvah, I am very new here and I have so many questions. Is there anyone in this umm, group of ours, that would have enough information to answer my questions in full?"

"I am the most knowledgeable in this company, ask away."

"Well, for one is there places where books of this lands' history may be found? And can just anyone ride dragons? Are there different ranks here?"

"You ask very much, I will answer all to the best of my abilities. Yes, we have libraries and there are a good number of books recounting the long rule of our Kings. No, not just anyone can claim or ride a dragon. If I am correctly informed, for most have very little knowledge of dragons. As for your last question, yes, there are differences in rank and you will see that as we pass into the kingdom. Right now, we are in a desert that no one can populate. It will be another night and day before we are rid of this sandy wasteland." Silence fell for a while as I thought of the contrasts of what Alvah said to what Eragon told me. I strained to sense if any help or anyone I could trust was about. I felt nothing, my head sagged forward a little as the weight of doom crushed my shoulders. I had no future; I didn't want to go out without a fight. Maybe Abby was already under the King's spell and could not be saved. I decided that I would steal away tonight. I remembered the knife in my belt and then another one secretly hidden in a sheath by my hip. I dropped a hand down to rub the place, as if in pain and felt the pad of fabric that hid it and knew it was still there. I looked down hoping my belt-knife was still there, but no they had taken it.

"Who took my belt knife?"

"I took it Aubree." It was the first time he'd said my name, making me jump.

"Why? I only use it for cutting meat and the like." I heard him laugh.

"That is not what Dorian said. He heard Eragon describe the battle that was fought between our good King and the rebels that call themselves the Varden. You know how to use a knife, if not as well as I do. You are not held in account for your actions because you only know half the story, as I said. I was commanded by my lord to find you and bring you out of the fray and to the castle. We know that you have elf blood in you, he wishes to train you and has given you a protector." I already knew, or thought I knew, who it was, but still I asked

"Who? And if he knows that I can use a knife, then he knows I do not need a protector." I stiffened.

"The King does not wish for you to take up the art of weapons he wants to teach you of womanly arts and not have you toting around heavy things." Womanly things my big toe! I wouldn't mind learning needle work or cooking but I really wanted to learn about weapons and how to protect myself.

"The King and I will have to have a little chat about some of those things. I am feeling better; may I have a horse of my own?" Alvah said yes, as long as I stayed close to him. I sat upright in the saddle, glad to not be so confined. My horse was a deep chocolate brown with a white star and white stockings. I thought hard all day and the long afternoon gave way to evening. I felt my belly grumble in protest to not having much to eat and my eyes were starting to burn and hurt badly. I resisted knuckling them and sat with my hands at my sides, lightly holding the rains of my horse.

That night, I was of course set far away from the other men. Alvah was sleeping outside of my tent to protect me. My heart ached for things that were dead. I pretended to be asleep until all the laughter and singing died and the fires were banked. I felt a slight tug on my ankle as I got up; a thin cord was attached to the appendage. Now I knew why he had taken my knife. I reached into a fold of my dress and pulled out the other knife. I quickly cut the cord and slit a gap in the back of the tent where Alvah and my horses were tied. I took the reins and mounted and sped off. After I left the camp I steered the horse the direction of the faint mountain range. My heart pounded with fear and the heady exhilaration of freedom. I knew that soon the alarm would sound and men would find my tracks and follow me.

Suddenly, I heard a sound ahead and felt my horse rear. I fell and hit my head on a rock. Then, I blacked out for it seemed the tenth million times.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

ERAGON

I picked her up in my arms; a trickle of blood contrasted the white of her face. Dark circles were under her eyes and unlike her normal sleeping face; this one was utterly sad and world-weary. I touched her mind and felt steel walls. A groan escaped her and she opened her eyes.

"Am I dead?" Her voice was a whisper.

"No, you are far from dead."

"But, they, they told me you were killed and that I was going to the King to become his apprentice. I, was so scared I, I…"

She burst into shaking sobs and clung to me. I was stunned and felt rage at how they had emotionally tortured her. I carried her over to Saphira. She lowered herself so I could get on with Aubree still in my arms. Her horse was out of sight and hopefully they would follow the horse.

'**We should take her straight to the elves and not risk any more foolery.' Saphira counseled quietly.**

'_I think you are right, but can you fly for that long after the battle?' I asked worriedly._

'**I can fly for as long as we need. I believe it will take a day or more if I fly fast.' She gave a mental shrug and went silent.**

The next few days were spent riding and resting as Saphira tirelessly flew on and on. I held Aubree as she sat quietly, not saying much. I was worried and did not know how to approach her. After a few days, we were flying over the great forest and I was granted permission to enter with Aubree.

"Where do we go now?" I was startled, for this was the longest she had said to me in days.

"We must pay our respect to the queen and then you will see. First, we must be refreshed and change out of the clothes we have now. The elves have prepared for you." I was led off to a bath and a fresh change of clothes.

I was given a red tunic with tan leggings and a fresh pair of the soft boots worn by the elves. The one thing that felt odd was the way Aubree was acting. I could not put my finger on what was wrong with her. She was unusually quiet on the journey here. Did the men at the camp do something to her? I had not seen any scars, but might they have beaten her? I was in a tangle of thought and I had no idea what to think. Women were a foreign matter all together. I had met many, but none had caught my attention like Arya or Aubree. Yet they were both vastly different. How did one deal with the mood swings and the words that had two meanings? If there were scrolls or books of knowledge on the matter, I had never encountered any. It was all too confusing and gave headaches that lasted for a very long time. I would not be here for long; the matter would fall into someone else's hands. Thinking of that made me feel very sad. These few weeks with her had made me into a different person. In some ways they had shifted my look on the world or worlds. I was a new being because of her and now I was letting her go. It was hard, but necessary to do so. Aubree could receive better training and would be among her own kind. My thoughts were wrenched from me as I heard an ear-splitting scream.

AUBREE

"MY EARS, MY EARS!" I screamed as I looked into the mirror. My hair was damp from washing and I was dressed in a beautiful dress. It was a dark green with an under dress of a creamy color. Softer than anything I'd ever worn, but all this was forgotten as I stared horrified into the mirror.

It was my face staring back at me, accept much, much more different. For one thing, my eyes were wider and tilted, a bit like cats eyes, but the most prominent feature was my ears because they had freaking points at their end. Yes, my ears were elfified! I don't care if it isn't a word in the dictionary because that is exactly what they were. I noticed too that my face had taken on that elf look! O lord above what was I going to do? I was a pointy-eared, cat eyed, glowing faced… thing! Oh, I was done with this! I screamed at the top of my lungs and I can tell you, I'm a very, very good screamer. Then I sat on the ground and started to cry. I am such a ball-baby but I have had just about enough. I will now list the reasons why.

I have been dropped into a land that is totally out of legend. I have been told that I am half-or more than half—elf. I have lost my best friend and don't know where to find her. I have been kidnapped, drugged, tied like a dog to a leash, and hit my head on a rock. And for the grand prize winner, I now look like an elf! Which, if I was in a better mood, would have been totally cool but I was at the end of my rope, so not as cool.

I tried to breathe in slowly and gather my wits, but to no avail. I was an emotional wreck, great. My thoughts were interrupted as several people crowded into the small room where I had been staying thus far. First were Eragon, then Islanzadi, several elf maidens, and two elf males. I scrubbed at my face to try and hide the tears and running nose and just… everything.

"Are you well Aubree?" the elf queen looked at me with cool eyes.

"I just umm, need a moment." I hiccupped a sob. The queen kept on looking at me with surprise on her face.

"Leave, all of you! Dragon rider Eragon, you may go find Oromis and ask him if he will see me in my throne room." I was surprised, for I had always thought of the queen as a woman with a sharp exterior for a back and eyes of stone. All left and we were alone.

"You are scared." It was a statement, not a question. I still nodded.

"I am scared, and hurt, and…" What could I tell this person who towered above, and was far greater than me?

"We have never encountered a half elf or one who has any human blood at all except Eragon. But his gifts are different. I understand that your world is much different than ours and you were raised differently as well. It is hard for me to understand, but Oromis has said all he can to help me see you in a different light than when we last met. I will make room for this, but this is your new life, and you must learn to live here or lose your sense of self. You will meet your teacher soon. I will leave you here, and in a minute, you will be shown where to meet with him." This was the longest I'd ever heard her speak. I nodded and got up to curtsy like I had been taught. The elf queen left and I put my emotions in a mental box and stuffed it in a corner.

I was putting the finishing touches to my mass of hair when a woman entered and beckoned me to follow her. I walked along, feeling much better. I think that me throwing a fit and then crying my eyes out helped to calm me and was like extracting a splinter from me. I felt like I could deal with this, like it wouldn't be so bad. I was amazed at the changes in me, now that I was not so freaked out by them. I had the elven features but my eyesight sucked still. I wasn't as tall as the other elves and my skin did not have as much of a luminescent quality as theirs did.

We walked until we came to a hall like structure, but it didn't have a ceiling. Instead the walls were trees and the ceiling was their intertwining branches. The queen sat in her thrown and a man in white robes stood beside her.

"Welcome Aubree to Ellesmera. This is Oromis, your teacher." A younger man stood by him and I caught my breath. He was, in one word, beautiful. He had dark black hair and dark hazel eyes. His hair was long but it was tied back in a horse tail. If it was let out I imagine it would go to his shoulders. I knelt and lowered my head.

"Rise, you will be training with Glendale. He is to teach you our ways and how to use a bow and sword. Time is growing short and you must be ready to follow whatever path is set before you. Say farewell and be on your way." I gulped, the moment had come when I would have to say goodbye to Eragon and my world. I looked over and saw him and Saphira standing by a Golden dragon. I walked towards them.

'**Goodbye little elf.'**

I nodded, tears in my eyes.

"Be safe and learn much." Eragon hugged me.

"Thanks… for everything… for saving me and all that…. thanks." Something lingered in the air between us. I looked at him and thought that he was a good person. But most of all, I would miss his company.

'_**It is time, let us depart.'**_

What in all goodness was that? Then I turned to the Golden dragon.

"Was that you, um, sir?" I heard a laugh and the voice spoke again in a loud booming way.

'_**Yes, young one, I was speaking to you. I am Glader. It is nice to be acquainted to one so unusual.'**_

"Pleased to meet you too." I curtsied and looked up, way up, to meet the huge golden eye. If I thought Saphira was big, this dragon was huge, like the size of a couple of three story houses and then some! I really hope that my mouth was not hanging open.

I followed as the old elf, the huge dragon and the younger elf went out of the hall. I looked back and realized, for the first time that I was truly leaving my world behind. I felt deep down that things would never be the same again. I would not meet Eragon as the same person. I knew that out of this whole deal, this scared me the most. I would be changed and hopefully for the better.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

MURTAGH

The trees seemed to call to me as I walked towards who would decide my future, but I had not the time to think about the beauty of the spot Nasuada had chosen. My mind was weighed down with the possible outcomes of my past mistakes, a multitude of questions winging their way throughout my consciousness like newly formed dragons. Which led to the startling realization, I'd forgotten Thorn's injury! I swiftly contacted him, not noticing that I'd stopped walking in the process.

'Are you alright?'

'I'll be fine while you talk, but your life-mate is another matter entirely. She is confused and I daresay a bit tired. Also there is the matter of telling her about your past, all of it.'

'Can you at least try to reassure her, tell her I'll explain everything?'

Thorn gave a mental shrug of annoyance. 'It's always me who has to do the dirty work, isn't it? I'll do this for you, but it doesn't mean that I enjoy it or that it will help in any way.'

I could sense his reproach through our link, and I instinctively knew that I deserved it and that he had come to the same conclusion, but much earlier. 'So much for me being a wise, fearless and brave Rider.' I thought sarcastically. Then I severed the link, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, and with the least amount of hurt feelings, for whatever I told myself, I did not want to endanger Nasuada's friendship, even if it was beyond repair to begin with.

I shoved Thorn's jabbing about me having a mate to the back of my mind, and strode forward the rest of the way into the clearing. Nasuada sat on a fallen log, her back to me. Her countenance was that of a leader still, and I desperately wanted to see the side of her that I had known, the side that she showed to only a select few people.

When Nasuada was not forthcoming, I decided to "break the ice." It was rather ironic, that I used this phrase to describe the woman I thought I loved, when I had actually learned the phrase from my real true love, the girl that filled my heart with such happiness. I suddenly realized, standing there confronting my past, that I had never loved Nasuada, but she still held a special place in my heart. But now was not the time to think, now was the time to act. Taking a deep breath, I began:

"Nasuada, I never meant this to happen, please…"

"No," Nasuada cut me off, as I knew she would. "We are not here to dwell on the past Murtagh, we are here to discuss our relationship, or lack thereof. It pains me to say this, but I do not think you were the one. For I dream of another, someone who can give me what I want, someone who is not a Rider, free or otherwise. I cannot and will not divulge more, for I think you get the idea. Know that I am happy for you, and I do not hold anything against Abby, for that would be wrong of me."

I was reeling. Since when did Nasuada have prophetic dreams? Had I been ignoring her for so long that moving on was so easy for her? I knew the answer to that question at least. Yes, I had ignored her, but I was more relieved than anything, for I knew my new life could begin now. So, as casually as possible, I asked:

"So, does this mean I get my best friend back?"

In answer, I suddenly had an armful of Varden Leader, among other things. As we broke apart, she responded in an excited air,

"Tell me everything about this world; I have only heard snatches of talk…"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

ABBY

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, and tap. I was going mad; it had been hours since last I had heard his voice. Tap, tap, tap, tap, I was keeping myself busy by using a twig I had procured and tapping it against the tent pole that I found myself sitting by after one of the guards had come to fetch me.

'**He will be back soon, stop tapping please, for it is becoming annoying.' Thorn mentally rumbled.**

"Ha, took you long enough! Three hours of this and now you say it's annoying? He's abandoned me for that leader of the Varden, hasn't he?" I didn't even bother thinking what I'd just said; I was so tired and frustrated with all of this. I sighed explosively. Men! You can't live with them and you can't live without them.

But more than anything I yearned for a clean set of clothes and a bath. I wasn't one of those girls who washed their hair at least twice a day, but I hadn't washed since I'd left the school for the blind and I really was dirty! But I pushed those insignificant thoughts to the back of my mind for the time being, and focused on my current emotions.

Under my growing anger, I felt tendrils of doubt and worry nibbling their way through my mind. I worried that maybe I had been wrong, that he didn't care and that I was playing the fool once again. I hated doubting, but after all that had happened, could it be blamed?

I also felt guilt as well, because if I was wrong then I was not giving him all my trust. My main emotion though was anger, not even a moment or two after we had landed and he had been whisked away while I sat here waiting for him! Who did he think he was? Making me wait on him! I was not some dependent, simpering, cowering imbecile that I needed him. I had saved him; I was the one who broke his ties to the King! Didn't he realize I did that, not him? My emotions were bubbling, like a stew pot ready to froth over. As I got myself into a fine temper, I heard footsteps. They were familiar, my lord, my protector was finally back to claim what was his, if he still considered me his, I thought morosely.

"Abby?" He called, hoping no doubt that I would come running to his side in fear, and praise him for returning finally to keep me safe and warm. I sat bolt upright, not saying a thing.

"Abby?" He tried again, in a less assured tone, to my glee. Thorn rumbled outside and even though I was doing my best to put up a mental wall, some of my anger seeped through.

"I'm in here." I said calmly. I heard him walk in and come towards me.

"Are you feeling well dearest?" He had the gall to call me dearest! The anger was suddenly replaced for the time being by a deep sadness. What if I was right and he didn't want me?

"Just waiting for my protector to come back and claim his wayward love." I put a bitter note into this last statement.

"Did I do something?" he asked unsure. So he really wasn't playing dumb, that stupid, idiotic, clueless…I felt my bubbling stewpot about to erupt.

"Yes, yes, you did! Not even a 'by your leave' or an 'I will be back to help you, hold on Nasuada!' No, oh no, you just ran off, leaving me to deal with people who I don't even know and the best thing Thorn could do was make sure I didn't get too lost. So yes, you left me, and I might not have minded but Thorn told me about your little previous romance with our current hostess, why didn't you tell me? I thought we had trust? I thought you cared? I thought that we actually had something? But no! You ran off and now you're coming back to tell me that you don't want me anymore and you are going to help me in every way possible, but that you don't see us going anywhere. Why did I trust you?" I found the stick that I'd been using to tap with and threw it where I thought his head was. I then found a few wooden bowls we had been using and threw those too. Surprisingly, some actually hit judging by the thuds and grunts of pain I heard. I then took a breath that was so painful it shocked me slightly. Was this what it was like to love, and then lose that love? I then said the hardest thing I've ever had to say to any living person.

"So just go, go and be with your true love. Leave me alone, so that I won't have to hear your lies. GO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I made my way slowly back to the chair and sat down; not realizing that I'd started to cry until wetness splashed onto my hand.

I heard his quiet footsteps coming towards me, or away, I couldn't tell and at that moment I didn't care. I did start to care however when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I decided not to shake it off, and just sat there crying, I was just so tired of everything!

"I cannot go, for a maid has already won my heart. She is the most beautiful, charming and lovely person I know. Also I owe her, she did save my life. I would not wish to leave her side for any reason upon this earth, nor for any other. Abby, you are that person. I will never forsake you, for you are more precious to me than any jewel or other thing in this world. I love you, and I will love you, until the stars die in the heavens." I then felt an overwhelming sense of relief at that moment, a loosening in my chest. I felt as if I could glow, as if everything was right in the world and I cursed myself for thinking otherwise. How could I have doubted? I couldn't imagine this life without Murtagh. I took a deep cleansing breath and began, in a much softer tone than the one I'd used earlier

."I am sorry; I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just worried and it's been such a long journey... Please forgive me?" I pleaded with my thoughts, letting down all my barriers. I wanted him to understand, so I spoke to him through my mind. I knew my words alone would not have been able to communicate to him fully. So I used the only other way I knew-my thoughts.

He responded aloud, though he didn't have to. "Only if you can forgive me. I feel bad for not making sure you were safe and should have reassured you in person. I am sorry as well for not telling you another important detail."

He paused, perhaps for dramatic effect, though I doubted it. He stopped speaking so long that I burst out in frustration, "You better tell me, because the suspense is killing me! What is so important you couldn't let me know until now?"

He took a deep breath, then spoke, "What is so important, you ask? Well, I just might know where a certain friend of yours is…"


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AUBREE

I held the sword lightly in my hand. My body was tight like a spring ready to whirl into action. My opponent smiled at me. I grinned back, my eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Come Glendale I am ready, but are you?" I taunted, weaving slowly back and forth trying to get him off guard. This was the second bout of fighting between him and me today. I felt the wind on my cheek and breathed in the fresh air. Then, he struck. I was waiting for him; we danced back and forth, blades flickering in and out. Steel ringing against steel. I felt like a very dangerous ballerina, as I whirled and jumped, sashaying back and forth. I thrilled in the fight. Then I lost my sword, but I still had my dagger. I danced around Glendale, too fast to catch me and tripped him, bringing him to the ground. Before he knew it, my dagger was resting inches from his throat.

I grinned wickedly at him, "I win," I smiled, inches from his nose. "And since I win, that means you're dead, we must have a funeral for you." I grabbed a cloud of dirt and sprinkled it on his head and clothes. "Tell me what the afterlife looks like and I might see what I can do about resurrecting you." His face was bland; the only hint that he was not ignoring what I was saying was the slight twitch of a muscle in his jaw. I poked him in the chest with my finger. "So what will it be, staying dead or resurrection?" He couldn't hold back his laugh. I now was sitting on his stomach, as he grasped my free arm and flipped me over onto my back and kneeled to either side of my waist, smiling his elvish smile that made me want to laugh uncontrollably. He suddenly touched my own dagger that had fallen to the forest floor, to my throat, the cold steel brushing gently over my skin, but not piercing it.

"Now who is the dead one? I think you are the one who needs helping." I wiggled and kicked, play acting. He tightened his muscled legs so I couldn't get away. I looked at him. He was beautiful, black hair with deep blue eyes and a pale but not sallow face. His arms were muscled and lean. He stood a couple of inches over me when we were standing and His hands were big and long fingered. He held a sword like I would have held my cane, like it was a part of him, an extension of himself. In the past several months I had grown very close to him. He was much different than Eragon. He read poetry and was philosophical. He could dance as well as fight, which in itself was dancing to a point. He had befriended me, taken me from a scared mad half-elf to what I was now, a honed and poised weapon. I could fight with the best of them. I was also a quick learner of magic and my lessons with Oromis were now more serious than before. I was blossoming and that made me happy.

I was also attracting attention from the male quarters of the elven city. I found many presents in my room when I came back from my daily activities. When I went walking into the forest, I would always have someone who would "accompany" me for my protection. Most of the time though it was Glendale. He was with me constantly, it seemed. Our bond of more than friendship was growing daily. I relished in the attention, as it kept me from thinking about missing Eragon. Plus, we hadn't made any kind of vow to each other so I was not his. He probably was back in love with Arya, anyway.

My mind was brought back to the present when Glendale kissed me. He usually managed somehow to lightly put his lips on my forehead, once in a while. But it had grown more frequent in the past couple of weeks. Now though, he kissed me full on the lips. I blinked in startled shock.

"Forgive me Aubree, I was looking at you and could not restrain myself." That was pretty heavy coming from the guy who could stop five other opponents with a few swings of his blade. He looked at me, I must've looked silly, and I was flat on my back, splayed out like a fish. My hair was fanned out as well; some of it was hiding part of my face. I liked Glendale, I really did. I had been able to get to know him well. He was kind and gentle and usually asked if he could take my arm, or put his arm around me. I felt a little guilty at the thought that I might like him more than Eragon, but I was tired of being Saint Aubree. I wiggled a bit and was able to get to my knees beside him in the grass. I looked at him long, then with a simple decision, kissed him back. It was a good thing we had decided to practice fighting in a clearing away from the main part of the training grounds! I thought that if someone had come upon us, I would have been marked as something lower than I was.

We broke apart a minute later. I was flushed with the fight and so many other emotions. I felt dizzy, like I was drugged or something. For a moment I could have sworn I tasted opium. I looked at Glendale, trying to stay calm. He looked back at me, his eyes hot with something I couldn't understand. Was it lust? I shook myself mentally; I was stronger than the emotions coursing fire through my veins, wasn't I? I decided that I needed to leave, before something else happened. I stood up and almost fell over. Quick as a flash, Glendale was holding me up, his breath warm on my suddenly icy skin. I shivered, not understanding what was wrong. A hot bath that was what I needed.

"I need to go, I must prepare for tonight." Tonight was one of the many festivals that were held by the elves. It was one for the growing of the trees. They performed these at least twice a year and this time I was lucky enough to be going. I had a valid excuse for needing to go but he held me, with arms like bands of iron.

"Stay with me, I love you Aubree. I have loved you for a very long time." He was mad, crazy! Alarm bells rang piercingly into my head. I struggled to get free of the hold he had on me. I twisted and then ran. This was getting way out of hand. I remembered the way he looked at me, like a dog finally getting the bone he had been patiently waiting for and didn't want to let go of once he had it. Gosh, what is it with me and guys? I shook my head. I seriously needed to get a guy repellent! I ran all the way to my house, which was at the edge of the city. I bolted the door behind me. This was something I hadn't done in months but with the wooden bolt and the protective magic I had put around my house, I was safe. I trudged to the bathing room, with its depression in the center that served as a tub. I turned on the hot water and let it run, until the deep depression was full. I slid into the steaming water, feeling my worries and tension lift off me like the steam from the hot liquid. I sat in there for twenty minutes, and then got to business scrubbing the sweat of the day off me. I rubbed the scented oils the elves used on their hair. I then toweled off and stepped into my bedroom. I spent a leisurely hour brushing and braiding my hair, which was now down to my butt. I then started to pick out what I would wear. It was formal enough to require a dress. I had the choice between green outer dresses with a cream inner dress. The next was red with gold trim. I thought long over these so that my mind would have something to think about other than what had just happened.

I finally decided on the red. I wanted something vibrant that would set me off. My hair was held back at my temples by two braids that formed a circlet around the back of my head then were braided together. I wove some golden thread into the braid, to set off the coloring in my hair and felt that I was ready to face whatever was coming next. Oh, how wrong I was.

The gathering for the festival was being held at the hall of trees. I looked around at all the faces of people I had come to know as, in a way, my own friends, if not my own people. The Queen stepped up and started to talk about the importance of these festivals of song to honoring the trees and the forest. This took a few minutes, then one lone flute started playing and song broke out. It is hard to explain what was said in the song, as I didn't even know myself.

For the next half hour we sang as one, and then began the dancing. The music grew as less people sang and more danced. I was passed about, as were the other female elves dancing and leaping, my hair flying about me, my eyes sparkling with the wonderful thrum of the dancing. It was like an intoxicating wine, one that sank more into your skin and made unquenchable fire flow through your veins. My mind was crystal clear at some points and hazy at others. If I had the presents of mind, I would have avoided what happened next.

"You look as beautiful as the loveliest of flowers tonight." I whirled around, to find Glendale looking particularly dark and handsome, standing a scant four inches from me. I smiled, being filled with the dancing and the drugging music that made me want to do unspeakable things, things that would have never crossed my mind if I were my normal self. I looked him up and down. He was dressed all in black. He had a wide sleeved tunic with silver embroidery. Under that were leggings that hugged the muscled legs beneath. Black soft boots capped off his costume. With his dark black hair and blazing eyes he looked dark and mysterious. His pale skin was enhanced by the lack of color, but he looked like a person from another world. Again, if I had been thinking correctly I would have left and found someone who looked safer. I instead stepped into his awaiting arms and danced with my prince of darkness.

"And you are looking especially dark this evening, planning on going to a funeral or something?" I smiled at him.

"No, I decided that I wanted to stand out, everyone else is wearing bright colors, and I decided to wear darker hues." He spun me out, then back into him. I spun so fast that my red skirt fanned out around me and I came back into his arms, a little closer than I was before. I didn't understand the look in his eyes at that moment. If I had been really looking, I would have seen the truth of what happened next.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, in a voice filled with honey. I tried to think. In my head, distant warning bells sounded but I was too far gone with the thrill of the festival to notice. The elven magic having worked its way through me. All around us the shapes of whirling bodies and music swirled. I nodded and he led me off to find a cool drink. I felt a cup put to my lips. It was cool and sweet. I drank until it was gone.

Being away from the main activity of the festival was starting to clear my head. A gust of night air washed my face and brought me back to myself. I looked around, with unveiled eyes and mentally shook myself. I was in a clearing, not too far from the festivities but far enough to gain a clear head. I looked at Glendale; my stomach did a flip flop. This was not good! Warning bells sounded in my ears. I started to back away, dropping the cup as I walked backwards.

"What did you give me?" I asked hollowly, already knowing the answer. That is what scared me the most. His eyes glittered in the moonlight. I swallowed convulsively, my throat having gone dry. He didn't answer, just started walking slowly towards me. He had all the time in the world, too. The opium in the cup was enough to start paralyzing me the moment I drank it. I felt the numbing effects on my limbs already.

"Why?" I whispered, "I thought…"

"You thought what?" He purred dangerously, now a foot from me. I was backed up to a tree and I desperately wished I could call up the magic that I held to fight him, but it was already too late.

"I thought you were good, I thought we were friends, good friends. Why did you do this?" I was starting to lose the grip I had on the tree, not to mention my sanity.

"I am much more than your friend. I am your future." His pointer finger reached out and stroked my jaw line. I shivered from the tingling sensation that ran the length of my neck. This was not happening! This stuff only happened in fairy tales or fantasy novels. Well, I thought, you are in a world from a story book. A scary story book, but one none the less. I felt my legs buckle under me. The opium was in my bloodstream, drugging my body, but luckily not my mind. That was one thing I was vulnerable to drugs, but my mind could stay clear and awake, while my body was immobile. This, in a way, was the perfect torture to use on me.

"This isn't happening, this is not happening to me…" I repeated over and over to myself. I could scream, maybe I could get one good scream in before he killed me, or did whatever he was going to do to me. I heaved in a lungful of air and was about to let it out, when his hand clapped over my mouth.

"None of that, we would not want to disturb the festivities." I felt myself falling and wished to die, right now. I was slipping down to the ground, but Glendale caught me and picked me up in his arms, like I was a child. He propped my head on his chest, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Let me go, let me go! Why are you doing this?" He reached out a finger to wipe away the tears on my cheeks. I wanted to be back in my room.

"I was sent here by Galbatorix to claim you. He has been watching your progress as much as he can. A year ago, he learned that either you or your little friend Abby was the next that might bear dragon rider children. He has an interest in this. He wishes to make sure that the children are born in the right circumstances and raised correctly. Murtagh was meant for Abby, but he was too weak, unlike me. He could not resist her charms. I have conquered your will, twice. I was Dorian, I almost had you… Then the guards were too relaxed, thinking you weak. They were fools and had their heads severed from their bodies for that flaw." I was reeling from what he was saying. I wanted to scream and hit him. I wanted to bite and scratch, like a wild cat. I felt my anger boiling up inside me. Without waiting for his next move, I began:

"Go to hell, and do me a favor and stay there. While you're at it, take your master with you. I am, and never will be, yours to conquer! I am no prize and I will never, ever bear your spawn! You are cruel and ruthless! You deserve nothing. I would kill you if I could. You disgust me." I glared up at him, my tears of despair turning to tears of loathing.

"Ah yes," he responded, not the least bit phased by my outburst, "the king told me of where you came from, as well. To me, those phrases mean very little. You will learn, in time that I will be the only one who is your tie to food, or water, or any other thing necessary to live and be comfortable… Please I and you will be treated like the queen you are viewed as." He grabbed my chin and leaned down, close to my ear. I could feel his breath, hot on my skin. "Displease me and your life will be this hell you wish me to go to." I slowly turned my head and looked at him, his mouth was less than an inch from mine. I slightly lifted my head and bit his chin, hard, Leaving marks. It did not do much, but the meaning was clear. I knew I could get killed and this gave me caution. I would be no use dead. I decided to walk the edge of the slippery slope. I had a plan forming in my head. I would pretend to do his will. I would bide my time, wait to escape. I would pretend to please this arrogant, pompous elf, for the joy of deceiving him would be multiplied tenfold, since he thought he could master me. I looked into myself to find the steel I would need to hold up my courage. I would walk the razor's edge, I was perilously close to death or a worse fate anyways. I made my decision and took the plunge and would take the consequences that would follow it. I would go over, temporarily to the dark side. I would do it gradually, so as not to raise suspicion. But go over I must, if I wanted to stay alive.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

AUBREE

There is a saying that I thought was true. Now that I was forced to commit horrible acts, I've decided that I was wrong. The saying that "all is fair in love and war" is a lie. Nothing is fair, especially when either love or war is involved.

Three days have passed since I was brutally torn away from all that was good and wholesome in my life. Three days of opium-laced sleep, or what passed for wakefulness. All spent in the cage that is Glendale's arms. When you read books with elves in them you always think they are nice, mirth-filled beings. Maybe most are, but not Glendale. After we left the forest, he changed. His demeanor to me was lustful and tinged with cruelty. I was nothing more than a toy to him. I was to do what he wanted. I loathed him more day by day as he forced kisses and what not upon me. I wanted to cry, to tare his throat out. I was so angry at him, but most of all, at myself. I wanted to die.

"We are approaching the city," he said, with just a touch of glee filling his voice. I glared at him with dagger eyes. He led the horse that we'd been riding up onto a road. We had been traveling on little paths but now the road was wide-spread before us. I felt a tingling through my body. The opium was finally losing effect! I sat up in front of him so I wouldn't move. I was at least able to straighten though and used a bit of magic to clean the dust off my red dress and my hair. I might be a captive but I was not a filthy one!

I felt his hand tighten over my waist, for he knew I was once again whole as well. We thundered down the road and people hurried to get out of the way. I knew as well as Glendale that the sooner I was inside the castle, the less chances I would have to escape. I saw the walls of the city looming up in front of us. It was then that I realized that I might not get out of this unscarred, and a pit formed in my stomach. We passed under the looming gate and the dozens of guards posted on the ramparts. I felt the shadow of the wall press its weight upon me. I was going to die here or worse. I should have tried to escape; I should have tried something… I was now doomed to die, and was having a wonderful day to boot!

"Welcome to your new home," Glendale said maniacally. 'Welcome to hell' I mentally repeated. If hell had a form, for me this was it. I reminded myself that I had friends and they would do all they could to get me out. I now needed to do my best to survive even if I had to temporarily go over to the dark side. I mentally shut away the good girl in me and swallowed my fear.

"Its not as grand as I thought it would be though," I lied with an easy grace. I tilted my head letting my hair fall back and looked up. The castle rose into the air, spires and columns shone pristine in the sun. For a villain, the king sure knew a good spot to stay when he saw it. I thought of myself on one of the balconies that curved out of the castle. I forced myself to relax into the hold of my captor. My goal was to make him think I was submissive.

The next hour after we arrived was a blur. I was put in a small chamber with a couch and a changing area. I sat on the couch waiting to see what would happen next, but I did not have to wait long. A dozen maids hurried in with their arms full. I was stripped of my red dress and stuffed into another. This gown was of the deepest shade of red. It had a low bodice that showed way too much for my comfort. It was laced in the back and so therefore was able to fit my waist and stomach showing how thin I had become from all the months of fighting and fleeing I had endured. I was then powdered and painted on. My hair was brushed and pinned I felt like a doll. After three hours of this there was a collective stepping back and looking at the handiwork the maids had done on me. I was handed a mirror, even though I did not want to look.

I looked anyway and was shocked. What came to my mind first was courtesan. I looked like a courtesan out of one of those books that my cousins read. My eyes had been painted with gold that brought out the gold in the dress; my lips were a deep red. Perfectly drawn dark eyebrows arched over my wide eyes. The sleeves of the dress were off the shoulder and thin. My arms felt exposed along with most of my chest. I wanted to take the dress off and go take a long, hot shower but neither could I do. Instead I was lead out of the room and through many halls to a set of wide double doors. As I walked towards them, a figure in all black slipped his arm around my waist.

"You look ravishing dearest." I couldn't help shivering as he traced the line of my collarbone with one narrow finger.

"Don't touch me." I hissed before I could catch myself. He spun me towards him before we reached the doors and grabbed my face in one of his hands. He leaned towards me barely a half inch away. I felt a wall behind me; he shoved me roughly against it.

"I can do anything I want with you," He kissed me hard on the mouth, "Do not forget that." I wanted to gag.

"Now, you will do as I bid and any wrong move you make will be paid back tenfold upon you." He shook me slightly so that I would respond. I nodded feeling my bottom lip swell slightly from the bruising underneath it. He then put an arm around my waist and we walked through the doors.

The hall was much bigger than I had thought. The vaulted ceiling towered high over our heads. Pillars stood sentry to either side of the long path that led to a dark throne. I felt a chill in the room. That is when I saw the massive black dragon that lay behind the throne. I gasped a little and involuntarily clutched Glendale's arm. He looked at me, his eyes hot with the look I had learned was his lustful look. I gulped and was pushed forward to meet the man who had ruined my life. It seemed to take a lifetime to get to the throne but reach it we did. A man dressed in black sat upon it. He rose when we came near and I was forced to curtsey to him. He looked at me in curiosity, I looked right back.

"This is the girl my lord." Glendale bowed again as he gestured to the obvious person, me. I felt more than naked in front of this man who killed without care. So, momentarily forgetting my act, I glared at him with all the venom I could muster.

"I see, she seems younger than I thought. How old are you, girl?" He asked, almost lazily, as if I were a specimen or a partly spoiled piece of meat. Anger rose up inside at the indifference shown by this cruel monarch. I forgot everything in the next moment, but most of all, I forgot this was the most powerful man in alagaesia.

"I am 17 and my name is not girl! It is Aubree…. your majesty." I held the last bit for a few seconds, what did I have to lose? Perhaps in so calling him by the title, I could buy myself more time? I was abruptly jolted from my thoughts, as I saw Glendale raise his hand to strike me. Then the king held up a jewel-encrusted hand to stop him.

"She has spirit; you need someone with spirit Glendale. She will challenge you; do not break her quite yet. Save that for tomorrow…" I shivered when I thought of what someone like Glendale would do to break me. I was looked over once again, and then the king seemed to come to a decision.

"A month and then the wedding, it is only a formality but one that must be observed if the child she will carry is to be rightfully yours. She will be put in the room that is three doors from yours, so you may keep an eye on her. You may not take her until the night of your union, but there are other things that can be done until then. She is yours to use somewhat until the wedding night then you may have her fully and go where you will. This is my decision; I must go talk to my general now. Good night." I stood stunned and shocked as the king left the hall. Married in a month and the only thing that stopped Glendale from taking me was the king's orders. I felt a little gratitude that I would still remain pure for another month. Maybe that would be enough time for me to be saved. A chill ran up my back, fear gripped me. What if they never come? What if I was actually going to marry this man that stood before me? I shuddered and prayed that I would be saved. My panicked thoughts were interrupted by Glendale, as he spoke in a gleeful tone.

"Ah well, at least I do not have long to wait. Only a short month, then you is truly mine. Until then there is much I can do to bend you to my will. By the time we marry, you will do anything for me." He suddenly reached into a hidden sheath probably in his cloak and pulled out a slim silver dagger. He traced the edge of the blade along my jaw line and down my collar bone to where my skin met with the dress. I stepped back as he stepped closer. I took two more steps and came up against a pillar. I slid to my left around the pillar, trying to get away from him. I moved into the shadows, hoping he would think I went the other way around. I didn't dare to breathe hoping he would leave me alone. I was wrong once again.

"Do not try to escape me; I will never let you go." I screamed in fear. I world away, but he was faster. He grabbed my waist and crushed me to him. I struggled to get loose. I kicked and bit him, now having the ability to. He finally pinned my hands behind my back and forced me in between him and the pillar. I was trapped; I could not bite him with my hands behind me. My dress was slipping lower and lower. I felt like a rag doll.

"Let me go you son of a…" My words were cut off by his mouth clamping on mine. I tasted blood and could not breathe. I wanted to die, to shrivel up so he couldn't hurt me anymore. Where are you Eragon? I wished desperately he were here to save me. I stopped struggling and went limp. Glendale was running his hands all over me, sending goose flesh where he touched my bare skin. I felt used and disgusted with myself. I wanted to hurt him so bad like he was hurting me. I was being crushed between him and the pillar behind me. I forced myself to let go of reality. I saw black spots as I fell to the floor, limp and fainted.

I awoke in a bed. It was warm and soft and quite large it seemed. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was large too. Rugs lined the floor and there was a changing screen in the far corner. Heavy velvet curtains hung around my bed but they weren't closed so I could see the room. I sat up and propped my chin on my knees. I looked and saw that there was a window but it had iron bars on it. My fingers might be able to get through the bars but nothing else could. I looked down and found I was not wearing the disgusting red dress anymore, but was in a soft white nightgown. I got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. It was locked, of course. I then explored the room thoroughly. I found a metal hairbrush and a comb that had sharp teeth on it. I brushed my hair until it gleamed and then started pacing back and forth. I felt like a caged cat. I was about to start screaming just to see if anyone would come, when I heard a knock and then a plump woman dressed in a serving uniform came in.

She carried a tray with food and a pitcher of hot water was poured into the wash basin. I had thought about starvation as a tactic earlier but decided against it. I needed to be strong when I escaped, if I did. I needed strength for the magic I would use. She then left, as silent as when she came in. I ate the meal of toast, oatmeal, eggs, and sausage. I did not use the knife for anything, instead slipping it into my sleeve. They should know better than to give me knives. I washed my face and hands and the other parts of me and found behind the changing screen a dresser. It had many things in it. I chose to keep on my nightgown and use it as a chemise. I found an overskirt and a red vest/corset thing. I tied it all in place and waited some more. I still had the knife and I fingered it through my sleeve. I knew he would come sooner or later. I hoped later rather than sooner. I knew that he was coming when the sound of footsteps came from down the hall. They were his footsteps. I would not cringe, I would not tremble. I stood straight, glad of the length of my skirt, for it hid the knocking in my knees.

The knob turned in the door as a key unlocked it. I felt secure in my modest clothes but not at all secure in the fact that I could scream and no one would come to my rescue. I wanted to run and hide under the bed, like a little kid. Then he was in the room. Still wearing all black, he closed the door and locked it. I felt fear slide up my spine. I was rooted to the spot with terror.

"How did you sleep?" The question took me totally by surprise. I was expecting him to lunge for me and throw me onto the bed. I knew he saw the startled look on my face, for he threw his head back and laughed, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the small table as he did so.

"I slept fine thank you." I decided to play polite.

"And the breakfast? Was it to your satisfaction?" I was genuinely confused. He was being like the old Glendale I had known.

"It was fine as well. I am going to be frank with you. Why are you being nice? Its not that I don't like it, its just you were trying to basically get your way with me last night and now you are civil as any fine gentlemen." He looked at me for a while, seeming to think upon my words, before he spoke.

"I am being courteous because it seems I frighten you to the point that you faint. I prefer you awake. I also am tired of playing the role of the villain. I much prefer it when we can talk civilly. I also hope to get you to see the benefits of being with me." I saw for a moment the vile man I had been with last night. I did not know if I believed him but for the moment I was content to sit and ruminate on past events. I felt tired, so very tired it ached in my bones. I heard lines of a poem flow through my head. It was in the Ancient language, I had studied under Oromis and now I had a vast store of information about the language. I felt the magic in my consciousness ripple. I was strong; maybe in the future I could use that. I realized that if I wanted to, I could use a word of power to break out of here. I did not know if I had the strength though. I was so very tired; all I wanted to do was sleep. I realized that I had been drugged again when I fell out of the chair and onto the soft rug covered floor. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears well in them. I was so lost. Where are you Eragon?


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

ABBY

I was speechless after Murtagh's declaration, or at least for a few seconds. Then I struck. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE AND WHAT HAPPENED TO AUBREE, OR I WILL DO SOMETHING I REGRET!" I was surprised I wasn't heard miles away, or at least my logical side thought of that. My irrational side was still angry at him for withholding this from me. "How long did you know?" I asked in a quieter tone, for as much as I wanted otherwise, I knew I wouldn't stay mad at Murtagh for long.

"Nasuada told me when we were talking…"

"I'm not sure how I feel about that…" I confessed, surprising us both. I was still unhappy that he had kept his previous relationship from me, no matter how irrational I sometimes thought said feeling might be. Enough of me analyzing myself,, I had more pressing matters to attend to such as where Aubree had been taken.

"Abby? Abby! I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes!" Leave it to Murtagh to be impatient. But to his credit, I did need to focus. "Sorry, off in dreamland again… Where is she?"

"We think Urubean, but we're not sure…"

I put my head in my cupped hands and groaned. Of all the places she could have been taken to, it had to be right where the mad king called home! I surprised myself with what I said next. "Well, what are we waiting for?" For once I was the impatient one. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Murtagh asked hotly. "No offense, but you don't even know where the city is, let alone how to get in. If we're going to rescue her, we are going to do it right!"

It was then the severity of the situation hit me full force. "All right, you win this time… And of course you know how to get in… Well, What is our plan?"

"We take over various lesser cities, gaining more support along the way. we go to the capital when Galbatorix least expects it, then we strike…" Was it my imagination, or did Murtagh sound smug? Definitely, for I knew he of all people had reason to sound that way. I decided not to mention it, as I knew we didn't need that right now. I focused back on Murtagh.

"Nasuada also told me to let you know that you are welcome to join our counsels, even though half of the Varden generals objected, according to her, they said that you were "too blind and not smart enough to be included""

"I suppose I'll have to just prove that theory wrong then. When is the first counsel session?" I asked, more than a bit curious.

"In fifteen minutes in the pavilion, so I thought we would start heading that way…"

In answer, I got to my feet and I felt Murtagh take my arm, I didn't have the heart to tell him this was improper sighted guide, as it was not important anyways.

We arrived at what I guessed was the pavilion with a few minutes to spare. I was rather anxious to know what Nasuada thought of me now that she and Murtagh had resolved their differences. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long before I heard the rustle of clothing and clinking of mail, as well as the murmur of voices. Which stopped almost at once, as I guessed Nasuada had arrived. We didn't have long before the Varden's most distinguished leader spoke.

"Citizens of the Varden, we have gathered together to decide what to do about the recent information from UruBaen. I would like this council, for lack of a better word, to commence as quickly as possible, for we do not know when next the king will strike!"

There was a round of muttering at her words. Then one of the generals spoke up in a heated voice.

"I demand she leave at once!" I didn't have to be a genius to figure out who he meant.

"Excuse me," I said evenly, "I think Nasuada is the leader here, not you. And if I'm not mistaken, last time I checked, I'm not deaf…"

Nasuada had to hit her palm on the table to silence this latest round of furious muttering that encircled the pavilion.

"I must ask that you leave at once General Fenwick, as your opinions aren't needed in this counsel." I heard the general muttering under his breath as he walked away from the pavilion, "Stupid girl, doesn't know who she is talking to…"

But I had little time to brood on what he said, for the counsel had started in earnest. For many long hours we talked, debated and strategized, until a plan was drawn up by Nasuada. But that plan must wait until the next chapter of this tale and more importantly, I am not the one to tell it.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

NASUADA

The hot bloated sun hung limply in the sky as I made my way to the clearing in the midst of all the tents. The soldiers ringed around a wagon, women and children along with younger boys who were not yet ready to fight stood at the outer edges of the crowd. I felt the slight flutter of anxiety as I passed through an isle made for my guards and I. A stool had been placed on the ground to make it easier for someone to climb up on the wagon. It was festooned with bright cloth and was solid. I levered myself up feeling the stinging in my arms from the trial of the long knives which had taken place three weeks ago. As I straightened, my face composed itself and I felt a surge of confidence. I had led these people through war and now I would lead them to victory.

"My people, I have fought and bled with you. I have mourned and rejoiced with you. We have won a great victory, but our campaign is far from over. Galbatorix is weak from the bloodying we gave him." A shout went up and cheering ensued. I waited for a lapse and when the noise died down, went on.

"So now we must press our advantage. He is momentarily weak. We must cease the moment and drive our spears into his belly and bring him to his knees! I know if we strike camp this vary day and march the next, that we can win, turn the world right again and rid the land of this evil. What say you my people? Will you help me?"

A roar went up that shook the sky, as an echoing roar from Eragon and saphira answered the emboldened crowd. Immediately work exploded into action. I have never seen an army move so fast other than in battle. By nightfall all was packed away accept the tents that would be slept in that night. I returned to the pavilion where my captains and sub-generals sat around a rough hewn table. A seat outside of the table was occupied by Abby. Murtagh sat to the left of the head chair, which was left for me. I swept in and took the chair. Saphira's head was to one side; Eragon sat to the right of my chair.

"How do we stand with readiness Jormundër?" I turned my gaze to look at the head general.

"My lady, the troops have made preparations to leave in the morning before sunrise. Our machines of war are dismantled and ready to roll. One of the cooking wagons had a broken wheel but that was taken care of." I calculated in my mind how many miles we could cover if our pace was at half march.

"We can make about twelve miles if we move at half march. I know our men will be pressed, but as I have said we must take advantage of this window of opportunity. As for formations, I want the army to form a square, with the archers on the outside. Then the men on foot, next the cavalry. If King Orrin is obliging, I would have his cavalry as the core of this square formation. If, at any time they are needed, I want our men to be ready to get out of the way. We will take the cities and towns one at a time and make sure we hold them, before moving on. I do not want any wolves gnawing at our flank while we proceed to Urubën. Also there are people who are sworn to Galbatorix. We cannot kill them, we will acquire a long enough butcher's bill as it is. I want them locked up until we can find a way to break such a vow. Now, unless there is else to discuss, let us retire and meet on the morrow towards this final leg of our long journey. I would like to thank all of you for supporting me and know that my thanks go to you and yours. Is there aught else to discuss?" There was a chorus of no, and after a pause, everyone climbed to their feet. I clasped arms and hands. I sighed as they left in ones and twos.

"Eragon wait. I have some more news about Aubree." Eragon stopped in his tracks and turned to me. His eyes were swollen and red, he looked haggard. I pulled out a rolled parchment scroll from my tunic that had arrived today from Elesmëra. I handed the scroll to Eragon and He feverishly opened it to read the narrow flowing handwriting of Oromis. I had read the contents, for the news in it was shocking.

"Glendale was a spy for him? I cannot believe this! He has taken her to the king. Who knows what that monster is doing to her? We must hurry. Let me ride ahead and save her!" The look in his eyes was wild, untamed, and for the first time I actually worried for our chances. . I laid a hand on his arm. I looked deep into his eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"No, I cannot lose you Eragon. Don't you see? If you go ahead you will surely be overwhelmed. I will do all I can. If we are lucky, we may take the empire in a month at best. At worst, it will take a year. I will push us as fast as we can, but I am truly sorry. This is the best I can do." Eragon nodded and left the tent leaving me to my thoughts.

I had been having some rather strange dreams of late, dreams of a dark haired being. He never spoke, but I felt safe in these fantasies, safer than I felt when awake. But now was not the time to think of such things. I had a people to lead and a war to win. I did not realize how fate would bless us.

The next three weeks were a blur. The first two cities were a struggle but once we had taken Gil'ead and Arrous, The other cities and towns were a one to two day siege. Dras-leona was an easier takeover than any of us had expected, it only took three days to make it fall. In the struggle, Saphira tore down the cathedral to Helgrind.

The main part of our force was housed in an estate that had been kept by a lord, who was an ally to the Varden. I was in a meeting with Orin on how we would approach Urubaen. A knock came to the door, and a breathless messenger entered the room. He bowed quickly and handed over a much worn thin roll of parchment.

"M'lady, this is from the lady Aubree." Eragon, who was also present, snatched it from the messenger. He tore open the parchment and read frantically. After a moment, he looked up, his eyes flaming with rage. I read the words and looked up as well, a knot forming in my stomach. In less than a week, Aubree was to be married to Glendale.

"We must attack soon, if not tomorrow. I will not let him have her, As they say, over my dead body!" Eragon said heatedly.

I rose to my feet, my eyes also hot with rage."We will attack on the day he means to do this. He will not have a bridal bed, but a grave." I crumpled the parchment in my upraised fist. We would make his grave and that would be where he would lay on his supposed wedding night, this I was sure.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

AUBREE

"She hasn't moved in three days…"

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing!"

"But the wedding is in a week…"

"Leave her to me, now all of you scat before himself comes in here and finds you gawping over his bride!"

I heard all of this exchange in a dreamlike state. It had been three weeks since I had come to this place of despair. The weeks had slid by like butter, leaving a greasy taste in my mouth. I had slowly slumped into degrees of depression. I was now in the stage where I barely moved. It had been three days and I was still in my bed. I had tried to not have a moral compass, but it had not worked. I felt like nothing else mattered anymore… I could not escape and I was not able to dredge up the will to fight back. The drugs dulled my senses and made the days and nights churn together in one long endless parade. I wanted to die and not continue with life. What was left of my future was dark and unbearable. A marriage to an evil sadistic elf, in slavery to a madman who called himself king. I would watch as one after another all my friends were killed. Again, I felt the tears slide down my face or into my hair. I had been crying so much I would think I had no saltwater left in me to use. I felt my soul sliding deeper into despair. My hopeless situation was twining around me and suffocating, slowly pulling me under. I started to hyperventilate. I faintly heard a whooshing sound and a second later I was covered with ice cold water. I gasped and sat straight up in bed, slapping my hair out of my face.

"What, who, why did you do that?" I blinked and looked around the room in confusion. A slightly plump woman was holding an empty basin in one hand. If my mind was working right, she was the one who threw the water. I glared at her through my wet strands of hair. I was soaked and started to shiver from the sudden shock of cold.

"You cannot let him win just like this elf child, you have more fight in you than this!" The plump woman hissed at me. She came over with a warm towel and wrapped me in it. I was stunned and a bit ashamed, now that I was slowly coming to my senses. I realized how much of a weakling I was being. What a waste I had been! Feeling sorry for myself was getting me nothing but tears and they definitely were not helping. I needed to stop and actually get a plan that worked. I needed to let people know that I was still alive and kicking. Mentally, I shook off the haze of depression and tried to think logically. It was going to be hard to make a plan. I had lost count of the days and was not sure when the supposed "Happy Day" was. I sucked in a breath and asked, trying to sound like I wasn't terrified.

"When is IT happening?" I looked at the woman again hoping for a week or three to put between me and the big day.

"You have a week from today which is Saturday." I felt my stomach clench into a tight knot. A week that was it. I did not have much time… Curse my stupid over extended pity party! I sighed and looked again at the one who had saved me.

"You got any good ideas, cause I'm fresh out?"

"First of all," the woman said in a businesslike tone, it seemed as if she had been waiting just for this opening, "No more eaten that drugged food o' yours ye hear? You need to build up your strength again. Also a message needs to be sent to the Varden to let them know you are fine. We need to start smuggling weapons to the help and also to any that are on our side. You are a key role though, so we need to get you going again girl."

"Well it sure seems that you have everything in hand. I agree fully, but we only have a week, um, what's your name, beg pardon?"

"I am Maeve. I am the head of the maids and servants. Don't you worry your pretty head about the time. Most of what I have spoken about is already in action. Now we just need to fix you up!" I felt embarrassed, I had fudged up bad. I needed to find a way to concentrate and get my mental train back on its tracks. I focused on seeing Eragon again. He had been there for me every time I had gotten into trouble in this land. He had been there to snatch me back out again. I would do this for him. I tried to get out of bed and found that my legs would barely support my weight, which was slight. This was because I had been starving myself for the last week or so. I knew now that there were drugs in the food to make me sleep, so now I was rail thin and could count all my ribs. I was tired of getting drugged! I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. Maeve handed me a steaming bowl of oatmeal. I looked at it doubtfully.

"Is it drugged?" I asked, though at this point I would have eaten anything.

"No, it is certainly not! I made it myself." I could tell she wasn't happy about me being drugged, perhaps as unhappy as I had been. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts, I had to gather my strength. I breathed a sigh and started eating carefully, not wanting to overdo it and then throw up later. I was able to eat half the bowl before I couldn't eat anymore. I sighed with my belly full. It had been over a week since I had felt a full stomach and been content. I now wanted a bath more than anything. I asked if one could be brought in for me.

"That is more like it girl! You also have a fitting in two hours."

"A fitting for, oh that's right my wedding." I spat the last word out like it was a clod of dirt. I sighed and slumped into a chair, my legs were still weak. How on earth could something like this happen to me? Why me, why not someone who, I don't know, had more sense than I did? I felt overwhelmed with the coming events and more than just a little afraid. I knew that one out of a thousand things would or could go wrong and we would all end up dead. I had to shove these thoughts out of my mind too, else I would lose focus and then where would I be? Back in my soul eating misery is where! I waited for the hot water to be brought in and slid into a steaming tub. I washed until my fingers felt like raisins and my skin was pink with the heat. Washing away the grim and what not from laying in bed not doing anything for three days felt nice. I also did my best to wash away my depression. Yet it clung to me like spider webs. I would have to ignore it. Though words are easy said and actions harder to do, I've found out.

Next came the herd of seamstresses and maids to stand me up on a little platform and stay while I was their life-sized pincushion. I stood there for half an hour before my legs would not support me anymore. I half fell, half stumbled to a chair and collapsed, pins and all. I felt several stings of pain but was too exhausted to care much.

"My Lady, you must let us finish your fitting. You have most likely gotten blood on the cloth… Oh do stand up!" I sighed and shakily got to my feet. The next hour and a half was spent with me collapsing at least three more times and having to be coaxed back into a standing position.

Finally, the ordeal was over with and after everyone was gone and the door had been bard, I was given a sheet of paper, a quill, and an ink pot. I set about writing the letter in the ancient language. It would be sent, hopefully, to Eragon and he, in turn could read it to Abby, if she was there. I put down my quill, waited until the ink was dry, and then read it one final time:

_Dear Eragon and Abby,_

_I am held captive as you most likely have found out. There is worse news still to tell. I am being forced to marry Glendell. Eragon, remember that man named Dorian? He was Glendale, I still don't understand how he managed it, but he did. He is working for the King. I am being drugged with food so I cannot perform magic to escape. Please, I beg of you come, come at all speed! This might sound corny, but I really don't want to be the one marrying the madman in this adventure. Also, if you don't think this is me and it's a ploy of some sort, remember Eragon the time when the first battle I have ever been in happened? How I walked in on you half dressed? No one but me would be able to tell something as embarrassing as that in this missive!_

_I love you Eragon, you are the only reason I haven't killed myself yet or died of despair. Please, for the love I bare thee, save my life, my beloved Rider._

_Yours, Aubree_

_P.S. DO NOT READ ANY OF THAT STUFF TO ABBY! SHE WILL TEASE ME TO NO END, IF THIS ALL COMES OUT WELL._

With tears streaming down my face, I handed the letter to Maeve. She patted my shoulder and bustled off to get the letter on its way to Eragon.

I hoped for all our sakes, but most of all my shaken virtue, that it got to them within the week. Maeve came back with a smile on her face.

"I don't think you will have to worry about too much lass, For the past three weeks, troops from the Varden have been invading the Empire. They are getting closer and closer each day."

I started to cry again. This time the tears did not bring more weight of grief with them. Instead, they brought me a lighter heart. Eragon was coming, Though there was still a tight ball of tension in the pit of my stomach. I felt like there was a window opening, it brought the smell of hope on the fresh wind of change.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

AUBREE

I dreamt I was in a forest. All around me, the trees sighed and groaned with the wind. They were like a massive sea of sound, ebbing and flowing over me. I felt light as air. Then, before I could completely get my Barings, I heard the lady of light's voice in my head as I meandered along a deer trail, lightly brushing my left hand over all that came into contact with it.

"Aubree, your task is not finished yet. You must conquer your fears and become who you are meant to be."

This made no sense and I told her so. I was slightly annoyed at her play of words.

"You must reach your full potential. If not, all shall be lost." I sighed heavily. She was being over-dramatic. I was not a legendary hero. I was nothing more than a half blind girl who had elven blood and could do magic. Maybe that was not quite normal but I was not what people thought! I could not manage great feats. I couldn't even manage to escape from Glendale. Who was I to have my name written in the stars as a hero? I shook my head and kept on walking, hoping she would leave me alone.

"You underestimate yourself child. You are greater than you think. Many people hold you in high regard. You shall see, in time." I snorted at the joke. Ha, I loved blind jokes, they are freaking hilarious! I heard a chuckle in my head.

"So um, could you do me a favor and next time just come talk to me in person? This whole talking in my head makes me feel like a basket case." I hoped she wouldn't take offense to that. It's just you don't know weird until someone is talking to you in your head.

"Next time we talk, you shall see me Aubree, bringer of new tides." I snorted again, interesting name. I sounded like a hurricane warning or something!

I woke with a start and blinked a few times, just to make sure I was not dreaming anymore. I wasn't thank god! I saw that a person was sitting in the chair beside my bed, it was Glendale. I rolled over to face the opposite direction.

"Where is Maeve?" I asked in a muffled voice. She had been the closest thing to a mother I had this week. She had brought me meals made by her with no drugs in them. Slowly I had gained my power back. I had also gone through withdrawals of the drug. I had spent a day throwing up everything and then some. Finally, it was out of my system and my magic was concealed behind a barrier I had created. On the outside I looked as helpless as ever, but on the inside I felt like a coil about to spring into action. All the servants had received weapons of some sort or another. Though some decided to have weapons of their own making. I know that the cook decided on a gigantic frying pan and head grounds keeper was determined to use his broad shovel.

"My love you wound me." I stopped thinking of our plans of attack. For a moment, I thought he had broken through my defenses. Then I realized he most likely meant me not wanting to have anything to do with him.

"Too bad." I grumbled. I rubbed my eyes which stung with the leftover sleep I hadn't gotten. I was grumpy now that Glendale was here. Again I wondered where Maeve was. She usually came at this time and brought me breakfast. I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach. I did not like the fact that he was here.

"Where is Maeve, Glendale? What did you do with her?" I sat up and faced him, my wild hair falling all around my face. He started to grin; it was a wide wolfish smile that repulsed me.

"It's not what I did to her love. It's what the King did to her. She was too close to you and I was jealous. I told the king my feelings and he, took care of the matter." I heard a faint crackling sound and smelled a light hint of smoke in the air. Then a far off scream, I willed myself not to cry and not to see the piece of my soul dying in my eyes. Then my sorrow turned to white hot rage. Enough, I had gone through enough. They had done too much. I felt the power building up in me. The pressure surpassing anything I had been taught about. I could not hold in my rage or my magic any longer.

I screamed, the sound was higher and ten times louder than anything I had done before. The windows shattered and the door fell into splinters. I felt the building shake. I poured all my energy into it, all my will into a nameless spell. I screamed and yet it did not hurt my throat. Other things started happening, dust rained down from the ceiling and lamps flared. I felt it start to slacken and how I was draining too much away. I forced myself to stop and breathe. I then glanced over at Glendale, his face was white and his eyes were round. I gasped for breath and felt my body shake as tears rolled from my eyes. Just because I was mad did not mean I couldn't cry, I realized.

"I hope that was the reaction you were wanting from me." I said in a shaky voice. I walked out of the ruined bedroom and out into the hall. I passed servants and maids, armed men and guards. I walked until I came to the stables and found a quiet stall with a horse and some hay. I slumped down into the warm hay. The horse beside me whickered. I started to shake, sobs wracked my body as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke to see Eragon's face hovering less than three inches from mine. "Am I dreaming?" I blinked trying to clear my vision and also to see if this was real.

"This is not possible." I croaked. I was supposed to marry Glendale today. Eragon was supposed to be back in Surda or on the edges of the Empire.

"Yet, I am here and the others are still alive, but they have not come yet. I was sent forward with half of the army. The King has been stretching his forces very thin of late…" I distantly heard bells of warning go off in my head. But I pushed them away, this was Eragon, he had come for me. I smiled up at him. He was my knight in shining armor. I wanted him to be real. I wanted to make sure I was not dreaming. I tilted my head forward two inches and kissed him. A little shock went through me. Until that point a part of me was still uncertain if he was real or a figment of my hopeful imagination. This kiss went on and deepened. I did my best to put all my longing and love into a physical gesture. As we broke apart, he looked at me in wonder. Then a gleam came into his eyes which were barely an inch from mine.

"Would you marry me, Aubree?" I was startled. I thought about it for a moment. I would most likely not find a better guy to be with. He was sweet to me. He would always protect me. Though in my heart of hearts I felt the tug of withdrawal, I nodded. Then threw my arms around him.

"Yes I will marry you."

"Would you today?" I paused in my happiness.

"Why today?" I asked in a hesitant voice.

"Because, I have no idea of what is to come next in our lives. I lost you once and I do not wish to make a repeat of it all. I don't want to lose you my heart, my soul." I started to tear up at that. He loved me so much, he was willing to spend the rest of his life with me. Again alarm bells rang distantly in my head. Again I pushed the warning away.

"Alright, then a wedding there shall be. But who will marry us, and what shall I wear?" I did not want to ask the other question that was in my mind. Where were we going to sleep tonight? I think Eragon would understand if I did not want to consummate the marriage tonight. I was ready to marry him but not quite ready for that!

My thoughts melted like warm honey when he kissed me again. I was swept away in the strong feelings I had. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him. I felt I had been given enough adventures to last me the rest of my life. I drew closer to Eragon and just let myself feel the warmth of his body and the strong protective arms he had wrapped around my waist.

"Will you love me forever, my sweet Aubree?" I sighed and nodded, agreeing that I most likely would love him for the rest of my life. Though I did not know what tomorrow would bring.

The next three hours were spent busily. I felt in a daze, as if fog had wrapped itself in a blanket around me and I was on the outside looking in. It was definitely trippy! In the distance I could hear men stamping to and fro. I felt myself being slipped into a beautiful gown. I dully felt a sense of urgent panic then. My body and mind were screaming that this was not right and that it needed to stop. I suddenly realized that I was drugged. Again, but how could this be? Glendale was dead or so I hoped. I did not understand. Maybe it was just a side effect of what drugs I had taken earlier. I willed myself past the fog and found my magic. I said a handful of words in the ancient language. I felt the drug being cleansed from my system. I wanted to vomit. It was disgusting the way the drugs I had been given made me feel. I just didn't understand! If my enemies were dead, who gave the drug to me? My thoughts were interrupted then. I was being ushered through a pair of double doors into the throne room. The hall was decked out in white and silver. I felt my heart leap at the sight that I knew waited for me at the other end. But I still felt the sinking feeling that curled in my stomach. Even though I had just washed the drugs from my system, it still felt surreal. I started to walk down the carpet. I was scared and slightly excited. I wanted to run away and forward at the same time. Soon I was at the dais and Eragon gave me his hand. I took it, my hand was cold. I looked into his brown eyes which were a shade darker than my own. The ceremony began. I felt the feeling of wrongness wash over me again. Fine I told myself, I would ask him one question and see if he answered correctly. I knew that I was just having cold feet and that if it made my inner self feel better I would ask a simple question. I realized with a start I had grown as untrusting as Arya. My contemplations were interrupted by Eragon saying 'I do.' I stiffened as it all came crashing down on me. I was getting married! I was too young to get married. I looked at Eragon and thought that he would understand if I said we needed to wait. It was too late though. I looked at Eragon, I mean really looked. Sure he was handsome but there was something wrong in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course I do, dearest."

"Then answer me this. What did I give you in token of my love the day we met Dorian, who was actually Glendale?" The answer was a kiss. I had told him that I loved him and I was only riding on the ground next to Dorian because I absolutely did not like heights. It was a simple question and one I knew he could answer.

"Well, it seems I cannot remember exactly what you gave me. Could I have a clue?" My heart leapt within me. I stared at him in dismay. Eragon should have known. He was not one to forget things like kisses.

"Who are you?" I glared at him. This was not Eragon! Who was it then?

I had a sinking suspicion I knew who. That's when the first shock wave and boom came. A man from the back who wore a shaggy main of dirty brown hair and a long beard stepped forward.

"My lady, may I answer the question? You gave him a kiss. It was more than that though. You reassured him of your love." I rushed forward in time to see his hair and beard melt away. I hesitated only a moment. Then I jumped into his waiting arms. I hugged him till there was no breath in either of us. This was actually him! He had come for me and was risking life and limb…

I then came to my senses and pulled away. Whirling, I shouted,

"All those who wish to remove themselves from under the thumb of this pretender king, join now and fight for your freedom!" I used to watch Brave Heart and I had always wanted to make a grand speech of sorts. One that would rally the hearts of men. I heard several war cries and the clanging of metal against metal.

I then looked to find Glendale, so that I could rip his throat from end to end. I found him and Eragon fighting heatedly with magic. It was stuff I had never seen before. The fight raged all around them. Yet, they had a five foot circle of space around them.

I sighed and felt my heart squeeze. Finally, the Varden had made it and the final chapter of this wretched story could start and end. I was snatched from my reveries when the cook handed me a huge frying pan. It was just in time. A soldier came charging at me. It was a narrow miss on his part but I whacked him square in the back of the head. Laughing at such a new discovery that pans were worth more than cooking, I wacked and swung my way through the throng. I had hope that this would end well. I knew my love was here to save me. Even though that sounds corny, that's all I cared about right then. And if Eragon was here, then Abby must not be too far off.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

ABBY

The air whipped by my face as we dove to the ground and soared up once more. My stomach lurched and drop with a sick giddiness.

"They have breached the city walls and are swamping the garrison. The soldiers need a bit of harrying, hold on!" We dove down and I could feel the heat as Thorn blasted the King's soldiers. I heard the whiz of arrows but Murtagh's strong wards kept Thorn from being hit. He breathed fire a few more times until he had to lift higher in the sky. Roars from down below told me that the Varden had found their quarry, either that or the empire. Either way battle was being engaged. I wondered how it all would end. It had been months since I had seen Aubree. Was she hurt? I had heard she was changed. Eragon had told me that much. I felt the pit of my stomach knot painfully. Well at least I could expect two outcomes instead of a thousand. We would either win and the King would be gone. If not, we would lose and all die. No pressure whatsoever! I was wrenched from my musings when Murtagh stiffened and then slumped in the saddle.

"What is it?" I was worried. What if that was Galbatorix?

"It was just a dozen of his mages. Arya helped to cut some of them down while I disposed of the rest." I sighed in relief, not realizing that I had been holding my breath. I had not wanted to enter his thoughts because I respected him too much to be so rude.

"We are going down… Hold on!" The dive made my stomach fly up to my throat, where it was definitely not meant to be placed. The roar that Thorn let loose shook my bones. I felt again the heat of the flames he belched out.

The screams of the soldiers who were roasted below, the smell of burning flesh was nauseating. The smoke made me cough until we soared higher. I gasped for fresh air. This day was the longest I had ever been through. The grim smell of blood and death permeated the air like a rank perfume. Even up here the screams and shrieks from those dying or fighting below beat at my head. My stomach was twisting and kept on threatening to bring up that mornings meager meal. I forced my will upon my body and clamped down on my nausea. A headache was pounding itself onto my head like a searing hot tattoo. I was coming to regret insisting on coming and being with Murtagh. It might have been even worse though, waiting, biting my fingernails off with worry. 'Well be careful what you wish for' is all that I say. I was again jolted out of my musings when Murtagh shouted something.

"What?" I shrieked back.

"The city gates and the ones to the palace have been breached! This is our chance. I am to distract the soldiers with the other elven spellcasters while Saphira and Thorn go in and kill Shrukan. You have a choice, stay with me or go with thorn and find a safe shelter in the castle."

I instantly knew that I would be a liability to Murtagh and the last thing I needed was a dagger to my throat and him unable to do anything…

"I will stay with Thorn and find somewhere that is remotely safe." I would hate being away from him but what other choice did I have? I felt Murtagh shift in the saddle and his hand was brushing my cheek. I was ashamed to admit that there were tears trickling from my eyes. This might be the last time I might see him, be near my other half. I tentatively clasped his hands. His lips met mine and my heart leapt. I would die if he did. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck.

"I love you more than words can tell." I whispered, my words rushed and feverish, for I knew not how much time we had. "I swear if you die, I will kill the person who did it and then, when I die I will come after you!" I tried to put on a brave face and felt one last tear trickle from my eyes. He squeezed my body in a hug that left me breathless from the sheer love he was showing me. Or was it just how hard he had hugged, to this day I'll never know. I listened raptly to his next words.

"The same to you, lady of my heart. Be safe or I shall be very vexed with you." One last chased kiss and he leapt from the saddle. A second later I heard a thump and then he was gone. I felt us lift off again. This time, only Thorn was there to keep me safe. He was as worried as I felt. I clutched a neck spike and thought about how far I had come and how this was the longest and most terrible day in my life. By the end of this day, my heart would either be whole and a land saved or we would all be dead. No pressure whatsoever!

SAPHIRA

The twisted mind of the black one thrashed against my defenses, wishing to poison my mind like his. I snarled, showing him my teeth. My anger swelled within me like my fire. I breathed out the hottest stream of fire I could summon. My claws searched for his flesh and tore out strips of his hide. He roared with pain and rage. I darted away before his lightning talons tried to tear into my hide as well. I saw Thorn as he dove in the place I had saved for him, with vicious bites and tearing of his claws. Blood stained his muzzle an even deeper red. I called to him and we attacked. I felt the sting as his claws tore at my side. The two of us tangled ourselves in his limbs and sank our fangs into his sides. I wheeled and looped around, doing my best to distract him. He was enormous, bigger than Gledr and black as the midnight sky with no stars to fly by. His scales drank in the sun and gave no light back. His eyes were to endless pits of madness. I hissed, refusing to fall like a wingless creature into them. I heard a ripping sound and looked over to thorn. He was tearing off Shrukan's wing. Again the great monster roared in pain and swung about, almost tearing thorn in half with his claws. Thorn twisted in the air and with a last snap tore off Shrukan's wing. The mighty dragon went crashing to the ground, screaming in pain as he fell. My heart ached at what could have been. Shrukan's maw opened to breathe fire. Before he could, both Thorn and I dove down and hurled flames into his throat and the gashes that we had made. Time went by and we covered him in flames. He gave a mighty scream of pain and lay silent. I stopped the flame and drifted closer. No air was moving through his lungs and his immense bulk lay quiet. I felt like crowing to the sky, trumpeting our victory. But the wiser, deeper part that belonged to the ages of dragons warned me that the fight was not over. I flew off in search of another fight, for my task was complete.

ERAGON

I remember long ago when I asked Brom about a duel of magic and what he said to me. That the duel ended when either opponent broke the others mind barriers. I now was facing another such duel. Glendale and I were engaged in magical fighting, both using the ancient language to further our ends. I had been in previous battles, like the one I was into now but this particular one had the fate of Alagaësia resting on it. I ground my teeth and felt sweat start to appear on my forehead. To my satisfaction, Glendale was also sweating but his face was as red as an elf could go and a muscle in his jaw was jumping every time he clenched it. I strove against him using the power in my ring and the belt. I heard a clang and then the rasp of metal coming out of a sheath. I turned and saw Aubree. She looked like a warrior queen. Her eyes that were usually a soft kind brown now blazed with heat and hate. She held a sword in her hand. As I watched she strode toward Galbatorix who was helping Glendale to fend me off. She swung her sword at him and he ducked and started to hammer her with blows. She moved gracefully. She looked like she was dancing and not trading blows with the most feared man in the Empire. I toiled on in the hopes of defeating Glendale. I saw then that he had his own sword out and was heading for Aubree. I drew Brisingr and leapt at him.

I matched him blow for blow. I used my strength and speed to get under his guard. I parried and then, in a split second, brought the blade to his heart and slew him. Our battle was over. I know that revenge and hate are like festering wounds in a soul, but I felt pleasure in killing Glendale. That worried me, for I was not one who enjoyed killing. I think it is that I was very glad he was gone. Now he could trouble no one! I knew that I would have to sort things out later. I looked over to Aubree and saw she was still holding her own against Galbatorix. His face was a mask of concentration and pain. That was when I heard Saphira shout across our link in triumph.

'_**It is done, little one! The black dragon of the egg breaker is dead!'**_

I sighed in relief. I heard a cry and looked towards where they were still fighting, fearing it was Aubree, but no… Galbatorix had fallen to the floor and was screaming in agony. He had a connection with Shrukan after all. Aubree looked astonished. I walked over to her.

"I didn't even nick him, Eragon what is wrong?" Aubree frowned.

"Saphira and Thorn have killed Shrukan. I think we should put him out of his misery." I lifted Brisingr and shouted its name then brought it down on the head of the man who had lived for over a hundred years. I saw a flash and after my eyes had cleared, a body started to fade away. I did not know if I had killed the king. There was a moment of silence, then a cheer went up. The body vanished and all that was left was a pile of ash. In a deep part of my mind, I knew this was not over. For now though the king was gone and the Empire could mend itself and become whole again. I turned to Aubree who had a smile on her face. I swept her up and kissed her, amid all the cheering. Her face and her frame were all that I wanted to hold at that moment. To know that she was with me, that she was safe gave me more joy than words can tell. It was over for now, and for the Empire it was time to mend.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

AUBREE

The party lasted a long time. I can't remember if it was a week, two weeks or just three days. Either way it was amazing. After a month of mourning and burying the dead, Queen Nasuada decreed a period of celebration. Those of us who completed vital tasks in making the Varden's victory possible earned rewards, as well as some lands and titles. I was given a council seat. I almost was given the rest, but said no thanks. Not surprisingly, Nasuada wanted to give more.

"Fine, I want three horses, two dogs, and three cats. Oh," I said as an afterthought, "and a room at the castle where I can stay." I smiled at the bewildered look on her face.

"That is all? It takes very little to please you. Fine, all of that shall be granted you and a place as a council member besides." I sighed and nodded. How could I argue with a queen?

The most Joyful part of the aftermath (Other than getting kissed by Eragon and never leaving his side in the daytime) was seeing Abby. It had been months since I had seen her. It felt like a lifetime ago and the blind school another world. I hugged her fiercely, until neither of us could breathe. That is when I started to cry again, I know, I know, but hey I am a girl after all and we women, as a whole, are very good at crying! After I was done, I did what I'd been longing to do as soon as I could, I shook her slightly.

"If you ever run off on me, causing me to have to travel to another world and through all this again, I swear Abigail, I'll… I'll tie you to a chair and leave you there!" I started to wipe a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"Hey, same to you, once I got out of there, I spent all my time looking, and where do I find you? In the very same place I was, about to get married without me!" She continued in a much gentler, but subdued tone. "I am just glad we made it in time. You are alright, aren't you?" she sounded worried, and I couldn't have that. I opted to go the playful route, because I had enough of being sad for the time being.

"Now, now. Do I seem like the type to be dramatic? Yes it was hell, but I got through it and am ready to go on. And yes," I said, knowing she was about to speak, "I did wallow in self despair, but that was when I thought there was no hope! So, my answer is yes, I am alright, and ready to move forward to whatever life throws at us." She seemed happier from that point, for which I was grateful. After that,, it was hard not finding Abby and I talking somewhere, since neither of us were much use in rebuilding and would just get in the way. The month seemed to drag on, until Nasuada decreed a period of celebration for the hard work and victory we had won.

I stood behind Nasuada as she told her people the good news.

"My people, these last year and two months, you have toiled like never before. Now that things are settled somewhat, I would like to declare a two week period of celebration, where only those tasks that are vital may be performed. This is my gift to you in thanks for all your effort to bring us where we are today! Let the celebrations begin!"

A mighty cheer went up. Someone pulled a whistle out of nowhere and started playing a fast toe-tapping song. I watched a little before I took Eragon's hand and led him out into the courtyard, where people were now dancing. That night, and many nights to follow, impromptu feasts were put together by volunteers. The elves who had met up with Nasuada's forces played their instruments and sang lilting heart-tugging songs. I was asked to get up and sing one night. I sang one of my favorites from our world, "Homeward Bound." Wanting to convey my emotions for all to hear, I began:

_In the quiet misty morning,_

_When the moon has gone to bed,_

_When the sparrows stop their singing,_

_And the sky is clear and red._

_When the summer's ceased its gleaming,_

_When the Corn is past its prime,_

_When adventure's lost its meaning,_

_I'll be homeward bound in time._

_Bind me not to the pasture,_

_Chain me not to the plow._

_But let me free to find my calling,_

_And I'll be homeward bound in time._

_Needless to say, there wasn't a dry eye in the room, including Abby's and mine. For the song had special significance to us._

In the morning, there would be large games of sport and tests of skill with bow, sword, and bare hands. Prizes for the winners were brought up from the cellars and coffers of the castle, to everyone's delight. In the afternoon, there were held poetry contests, which I loved. Many would seek shade to take a nap. In the early evening, we would sit together, watching the sunset, and discuss the past and the future. Once the sun went down though, the dancing began anew.

Work was done too, for the Varden had a long ways to go to get back on its feet. Flocks were looked after, fields tended. Many did washing while talking. Some carded wool; others swept and cleaned the castle to get out of the sun. Strong men rebuilt houses during the cool hours of the morning. There were house raising contests that would last for hours at a time. The winner was able to choose who would live in the house. I worked in the makeshift hospital they had set up during the day, while the contests took place. All in all, the work and the reveling went hand in hand and there was peace. I especially enjoyed the reveling, when in Eragon's arms.

The nights of dancing were my favorite. He would sweep me up and not let go until my feet were sore and I was breathless. Then we would walk in the gardens, Sitting on benches we would talk of the future. But most of all, we talked of what we wanted. It felt different than what had once been. I still loved him but not in the way I had. I felt him pull away ever so slightly, day by day. And somehow I knew we weren't meant to be. We still kissed but things were different for both of us. I had seen him kill in cold blood. He had seen me almost marry the man he hated most. We had some wounds that went deeper than skin. This made me feel sadness, that night after night I would look for a new dance partner more often. Eragon would do the same. It made my heart ache but what had been could never be again. The only thing that stopped the aching was the thought of new adventures. For somewhere inside me, I knew our journey was far from over.


	35. Chapter 34

Warning for smuttish content

Chapter 34

ABBY

The first day of celebration was in full swing and I was already tired of it. Unlike some people, I had a suspicion that the mad king wasn't gone. I don't mean to be a pessimist, but to me something just didn't add up. But was anyone else thinking about this? No, not even my beloved had the same view for once. And I'd been spending much time with Murtagh of late. as much time as I spent with Aubree, in fact. Almost losing the people you care about does that to you funnily enough.

My musings were interrupted when I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I breathed in the scent that was uniquely Murtagh, and felt better almost at once. I also detected a scent foreign to the man I'd come to love. But I reasoned, this was a party after all, where we could all loosen up…

"Have you ever tried alcohol?" Murtagh asked, rather loudly to be overheard over the talk and laughter filling the hall. I shook my head. I was about to point out that I was only 17 and the drinking age in our world was 21 when a glass was pressed into my hand. I took a tentative sip and was slightly shocked, for this was like I had never tasted before. Sure there was the bitter taste that I associated with this kind of drink, but it was also sweet and so heavenly that I drank the glass down, with no thought for the consequences. Murtagh, for his part, had returned to my side, presumably with another glass. I felt his arms return to my waist, but then I felt his breath ghost over my neck and his voice spoke in my ear.

"You need to loosen up, because I have such plans for us later…" I shivered, the alcohol already making its way through my system, making me feel pleasantly light headed. I did not stop to think what would happen, I leaned closer and crashed our lips together. I tried to put my love into that kiss, and images came unbidden to my mind. Immages of us sprawled out on a bed, naked, our bodies tangled together…

When we came up for air, he must have seen the lust in my eyes, because I was definitely feeling it. His voice sounded so close and I did not think of how the tone of it had changed. Later I would realize it sounded low and husky with want. But now I was too drunk to care. I suddenly had the urge to take him right there, but the vestages of my rational side told me that this wasn't wise, not at all. I was about to suggest this to Murtagh, when he took the choice from me. He swept me up bridal style and carried me from the hall. I felt the air whoosh by us as he took me into a bed chamber, or I assumed that was where we were going. I felt the soft mattress as he lay me down, then I heard the wrustle of fabric as he undressed, then his hands were lovingly stroking my breasts through my clothes. I couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure and pulled his face to mine for another passion-filled kiss.

When we broke away, I felt him start to undress me, removing each garment painfully slowly. I wasn't having this, I longed to be rid of them, to feel his body against mine.

"Just take them off, I want you to ravish me until I am screaming your name in release…" I said, my voice low and filled with passion. He increased his speed after that. In a matter of minutes we were both under the sheets, our bodies becoming one.

I awoke slowly, feeling my love's limbs tangled with mine in the sheets. I felt happy, like I wanted to shout to the world that Murtagh and I were together, and nothing would change that fact. I then realized that I had a horrible headache, and everything came rushing back. It took about a minute to digest what I had done, then another to realize that I didn't regret any of it. My thoughts were cut off when I felt him moving underneath me.

"Good morning, lady of my heart." He muttered against me.

"Morning lord who has captured it." I responded teasingly, wrapping an arm around him, wanting to get closer than I already was. "I could get used to this…" I murmured, realizing that I spoke the truth.

"MMM," he hummed, "I like the way you think…"

A few weeks passed in a haze of seeing Aubree and the rest of the people who I had grown to care for along this journey. Then one morning I awoke, and promptly threw up over the side of the bed. Murtagh led me to the basin where I threw up until there was nothing more in my stomach, Murtagh sweeping my hair back and murmuring something about me seeing Angela, the Varden's resident Healer. I felt too horrible to put up much of a fight and presently found myself in her quarters. Murtagh was explaining what my problem was, as I felt like throwing up again.

",I think I shall talk to Abby alone, if you don't mind?" Angela was saying cheerily.

Murtagh placed a quick kiss on my brow, then I heard him leave and the door close with a click of finality.

"How long have you been sick, and has it been in the mornings only?"

"I've also been feeling really tired…" I tried to explain.

"Have you been having any, activity, with your beloved?" she asked next, cheerily as ever. I felt my face burn. This seemed all the answers Angela needed.

"Oh I am so happy! It's time we had some good news in these dark times!" Angela burst out happily. But I hardly heard, as it had just hit me. I, Abby Traverse, was pregnant with Murtagh Morzanson's child, and my first thought was, how the hell was I going to tell everyone?

THE END


	36. Letter to Durzan

My son,

It has fallen to me to impart to you my last secrets. Those that are most precious to me. Those that could, if given into the wrong hands, bring about my destruction, as well as the destruction of this great progress I have worked tirelessly to achieve. But that is neither here nor there. My first secret is this.

Those who have thought to supplant me are grievously mistaken. Though my great work here has been destroyed, I have had a fallback plan. They think they have succeeded in destroying me. That is how I wish it, for they will not suspect what my next acts shall be. They shall regret the day they meddled with my plans. I now understand the full range of their abilities and shall never underestimate them again. Yet the journey I am about to embark upon shall make all the difference.

Though your mother was useful, her use here was limited. Rest assured that I have taken care of her to the best of my most formidable abilities. But my greatest secret is yet to be achieved. By the time you read this, I will be far away, in a world far superior to Alagaësia, a world of magic and beings more powerful than you could imagine. Know this my son. When I have succeeded in ruling this world, I will send for you. You will be grown and able to take up my mantle as ruler. This I promise you.

Your father


End file.
